Lily Luna Potter and the Ressurection Stone
by Daughter-of-Jove
Summary: When Hades wants the Ressurection Stone destroyed, Nico is called on a queste to Hogwarts. Who goes with him? Will some of our favorite 2nd generation characters turn out to be Legacies? What is Lilys secret? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I used up all of the funny disclaimers I can currently think of with my other stories. Oh, well...**

Nico DiAngelo had been taking a walk near a cemetery in New Orleans when his father had summoned him. He had just spotted a young girl who looked shockingly like his dead dead sister, Bianca. 'Mabye it's her reincarnation' he thought, glancing at the girl. It was possible. the girl looked about ten or so, approximately the same number of years ago that Bianca had chosen to be reborn. She was standing just outside the cemetery, with a woman who must be her mother. Nico couldn't help but think that the woman looked so very much like his own mother. It wasn't a perfect copy. This woman's eyes where a lighter shade of brown than his mother's, and her cheekbones were a bit higher. But, other then that, she looked exactly the same.

"Please, mom," he heard the young girl say. "It's a better school than Salem! One of the best, I hear." The woman sighed.

"I know, Bianca." That settled it, this was the reincarnation of his sister. "But, you don't even know if you'll be accepted in that school for sure. And it's so far away. dear." Bianca looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Please, mom! It couldn't hurt to ask! And if I were to go to Salen we'd be seeing each other the same amount of time! I'll come home every Christmas! And Easter, too! Pl-" But Nico heard no more after that, for that was when a dark pit opened under his feet, and he fell through.

Nico landed in a garden filled with gem flowers, and jewel fruits. Nico scowled. Persephone's garden. Slowly, Nico got up and headed in the direction of his father's throne room. There had to be a reason that Hades decided to send his only (at least, that Nico knew of) son plummeting Zeus knows how many miles per an hour to the Underworld, over 2,300 miles under the ground.

As Nico entered the throne room he caught a glace of his father, looking powerful and deadly, sitting on his throne in his black and silver suit. As Nico reached the base of Hades trone he bowed. 'It's always good to be respectful,' Nico thought sourly. 'If your not your fathers wife might just turn you into a dandelion. Again' Nico was glad his stepmother was not here, and would not be here, untill the winter. Being turned into different types of flowers (none of them flowers Nico was particlly fond of) was not something Nico exactly enjoyed.

"Rise, my son," Hades said. "You have been called on a quest."

"A quest?" Nico asked, surprised.

"Yes, though it isn't really an official one, I suppose. You will not be given a phrophecy, or have to go to the oracle, 'nor will you have to choose anyone to go with you, unless you take longer then a month. I would be surprised if it didn't, considering the queste."

"Um, father, what is this queste exactly?"

"Oh, yes. You see, Nico, in England there lies a school of magic. Hogwarts, it is called." Nico did his best to mantain a straight face. Who would name a school Hogwarts? "This school contains mortals blessed by Hecate, or descendants of these mortals. Somewhere in the school will lie a stone. Now this stone will cause me problems if anyone discovers it."

"Why is that, father?"

"Because, my son, this stone has the ability to bring the dead back to life. Not fully, of course. But it allows the beholder to see and speak to them, something that I am not happy about."

"But father, how was this stone created? Surley only you has the power to create such an object."

"I am afaid that is not true. Centuries ago I had three sons, all of which had been blessed by Hecate. They had decided to meddle, you see. Test their powers and abilities. One had stolen a peice of Thanantos cloak, allowing himself to become invisible. That cloak, known as the Invisibilty Cloak-"

"Fitting" Nico muttered. "Creative, too."

"-has been passed down from father to son in that family. The boy who currently is in possesion of the cloak is in his fourth year attending Hogwarts, I beleive. You should be able to sense the cloak, though, so it's invisibilty should have no effect on you. Another brother had had a wand, which has been destroyed, made of Stygatorian Iron. This wand also had the ability to turn into a sword, but, thankfully, most of the owners of this wand had not discovered this feature. The last brother was the beholder of the Ressurection Stone." 'Wizards are so creative when it comes to naming things,' Nico thought sarcastically. Hades smirked, apparently having heard Nico's thoughts. "He had tried to summon his fiance, another demigod, who had been killed by some monster, with the stone. Later he, too, was killed by a monster. The wizard have a fairytale based on this story, though many beleive it isn't true, and though the facts are wrong, the story claims my son commited suicide to be with his lover, much too cheesy and Aphrodite-like for my taste," Nico nodded in agreement."-the objects exsist. Well the Elder Wand did. Now its gone. Your quest is to find the Ressurection stone and bring it to me so that I may destroy it. I'm suspecting that this will take you two months at least, the school-year at most. After one month of searching I would like for you to contact two other demigods of your choose." Hades flicked his wrist and multiple books appeared in his hand. "These will inform you about anything you may need to know." Hades told his son, handing him the books. "Now I suggest you rest. Shadowtraveling to England will take some energy." And with another flick of the wrist Nico and his magic books dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus sat at the Gryffindor table, watching as his friend constantly messed up his hair, attempting to remove something that the boys parents had forced into his hair in an attempt to make him look 'less messy, more proper'. Albus moved his gaze to his cousin, whose eyes were constantly flickering from the food to the door, and occasionally Scorpius or the staff table. Personally, Al thought it made her resemble a lizard watching it's prey. He wasn't going to tell her that, though. Not unless he wanted to wake up one day to find Uncle Ron's old dress robes slipped on over his own, and stuch to him with a sticking charm. It had taken three days for the last one to wear off.

"Is it out yet, mate?" Scorpius asked, his eyes flickering upwards, his face forming a scowl when he realized he couldn't actually see his hair. Much to his parents' dismay, Scorpius was the opposite of what they wanted him to be. He was a rule-breaker, had a habit of constantly messing up his hair to the point his parents slick it back and put a sticking charm in it whenever they see him, and, worst of all, a Gryfindor. The only thing his parents were proud of is the fact he was the only wizard in school who had the grades to compete with Roses, a fact that annoyed the redhead greatly.

"Geez, Scorp. You've been trying to get that out for hours. What kind of charm did they put in there?" Scorpius scowled.

"One that can't be removed by me." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Hey, Rosie?" His head spun in the direction of Rose, who had been trying to decide what she should eat first: the treacle tart or the pumkin pastries. Rose tore her eyes away from the food and looked at Scorpius, amused.

"Yes?"

"Help me get the charm out of my hair?"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" she asked, smirking. Before Scorpius could answer a voice broke out from across the table.

"So he could-" Fred started.

"-mess it up-" Roxxy said.

"-just the way you like it!" Fred finished, both twins grinning. Al started to snicker. James looked at his twin best friends and favorite cousins. He grinned and gave them a look like 'Are you seriously trying to hook up our cousin? If so, was I not informed of this plan?'. Actually he mouthed that, too, but neither Scorpius nor Rose noticed. They both just blushed and pretended they hadn't heard. Scorpius gave Rose puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Rose said.

"Wait for it," Scorpius muttered.

"But, first you must admit I am smarter then you." she said smirking. Scorpius wasn't surprised. This was a game of theirs. Each time they got the other to admit that they were smarter the winner got another point. At the end of seventh year they were planning to see which of them were the grande winner. Scorpius groaned and shot Albus a 'Help me here?' look. Unfortunatelly, Al's snickering had turn into full-blown laughter, and he looked like he was about to fall of the bench, lauging so hard.

"Thanks for the help mate," Scorpius muttered. "Fine, your smarter then me, happy?" Rose grinned, before taking out her wand, muttering something, and tapping him on the head. Scorpius grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Rosie!" Rose smirked slightly. "Rose:134 Scorp:27" she said under her breath.

Albus, who had recovered from his laughing fit, tapped Rose and Scorpius on the shoulder. "Hey, did anyone else notice the guy sitting at the teachers table?" They glanced up and noticed that there was, in fact, a young man sitting at the headmasters table. The man looked like he was in his early twenties. He had pale olive skin, dark hair and eyes to match.

"He's wearing Muggle clothing," Rose noted.

"Peculiar, isn't he," Scorpius said, still messing up his hair. They had no time to say anything else, though, for McGonagel had just walked through the large doors, leading 169 11-year-olds behind her. The ghosts filed in afterward. Suddenly, one of the strangest things happened. Instead of going to their respective tables, as usual, they formed a line and floated towards the head table. The line, led by the Bloody Baren, stopped in front of the strange man. The Bloody Baren bowed, muttered something then stood in front of the man, as if waiting for something. The man smirked as if he was enjoying himself and then nodded his head in a dismissing manner, and the Bloody Baren floated away to the Slytherin table. One by one, each ghost followed this routine untill all the ghosts were each at their respective tables.

"Well, you were right about one thing, Scorp." Rose muttered.

"Do you know what the crap just happened, 'O Wise Ones?" Al asked, glancing at his two best mates. Simentaniously, they shook their head.

Soon the sorting began, starting with 'Adams, Daneil'. Al noticed the strange mans eyes widen slightly when someone named Bianca was sorted into 'GRYFINDOR'. About a half hour later, Lily Luna Potter was seated on a stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head. About twenty seconds later, the old, battered hat screamed out, "GRYFINDOR!" Said table broke into aplause, and Lily skipped down to the Gryfindor table, a grin on her face, and sat next to James. Lorcan and Lysander Scalmander, twin sons of Luna, were soon sorted at different tables: Lorcan to Ravenclaw, and Lysander to Gryfindor. Everyone aplauded as Hugo, Roses younger brother, was sorted into into Ravenclaw. The young boy ran to his table with a huge grin on his face, and sat himself next to Lorcan. Minerva McGonagal stood. She went through her usual speech, glancing at the Gryfindor table when she mentioned the rules. "And, as I am sure many of you have noticed, we have a guest," She motioned to the man. "This is Nico DiAngelo-"

"Weird, he kind of looks like me." Bianca said, quietly. Lily and Lysander, who she had become quick friends with, nodded.

"He looks a lot like you!" Lysander exclaimed.

"Is it possible your related?" Lily asked, looking at her new friend.

"I guess," Bianca shrugged.

"-He will be staying as a guest in the school. I would like you all to treat him with respect, just as you would treat me. He has been given special permission to wander the castle freely."

Soon the feast began. Rose began scarfing down food as soon as the Headmistress finished her speech. Al and Scorpius watched her, amused.

"It's a miracle your skinny, Rosie." Scorp told her. Rose hit him lightly and the arm.

"I say we figure out whats with that Nico guy. He has to be here for a reason, dosn't he?" Rose stopped eating long enough to nod and say "He's about Teddy's age, isn't he? We can send him a owl, see if he remembers him." Scorpius and Al exchanged grins. They knew one thing for sure: This was going to be a fun year.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy,

Hey, what's up? Its Al. Both Scorp and Rosie say 'hi'. Actually, they're both telling me how I'm 'not using proper formating' and how 'Muggle English teachers would give me a T'. Shame I'm not Muggle, huh. But I thought that if they weren't so busy lecturing me they would want me to tell you hi, so there. Anyway, you don't happen to remember anyone named Nico DiAngelo, do you? He looks about your year and hes (Rose is saying I should of used an apostrophe) staying as a guest in the school for some reason. Weird, huh? We're gonna (Scorp says it should say 'going to') try to find out why. I mean, he must have a reason, right? Hopefully it's not some boring one, though. Like last year, there was that witch who kept randomly showing up, real suspisious like. We spent three whole months investigating that, only to find out she was studying the castle architecture! Talk about a waste of time.

-Al (and Scorp and Rose)

Dear Al, Scorp and Rose,

First, you would think you had enough adventure. I mean, remember when Scorp and Rose got stuck at the very top of the Whomping Willow? Or how you guys created three new secret passages? Or how the school started to have monthly dances, and James took the giant squid, Roxxy took a merman, and Fred a merwoman? And the griffin incident. Let's not forget how you reopened the Room of Requirement last year, and set three floors on fire? At least you can use the room now. Your lives aren't the least bit boring, and you really need to stop trying to be the next 'Golden Trio'. Really, there's is no mystery going on at Hogwarts. Anyways I don't remember any Nico DiAngelo. I asked Vic and she dosn't either. He must've gone to a different school, or he's a different age then he looks. Though if you find out anything else, I'd be happy to help. Just try not to get into too much trouble, okay?

-Teddy

P.S. Vic says hi.

P.S.S. Tell Scorp and Rose I made sure to use proper grammar and letter formatting.


	4. Chapter 4

The metal giant ran towards them, creaking as it moved. Bianca looked around. She didn't know who the people around her were, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should. She listened as the dark- haired, green-eyed boy told her his plan. The giant was getting closer. It was all her fault. She didn't know why she felt that, but she knew it was true. The metal monster wanted them dead because of her. The others did nothing wrong. She needed to stop it. Suddenly, Bianca shot up and ran towards the monster. She could hear the boys protests, but she kept on going. As the giant lifted it's leg, Bianca quickly swung open the door on the bottom of it's foot, and dove inside.

The hardest part about being inside a metal giant? Walking. As the giant moved, Bianca stumbled, searching for an off-switch. There had to be one. Who would build a metal a metal giant without adding an off-switch? Bianca thought bitterly. Bianca scanned the room, as if expecting to see a giant red button labled OFF. Thats when she saw it. It wasn't big, or labled. It wasn't even a button. Actually, it was a lever.

Clumsily, Bianca began moving toward it. Just as she was about to pull the lever, Bianca heard a loud creaking noise, and shot forward. Groaning, Bianca stood, grabbing the lever for support. But, before she could pull it, a sudden volt of electricity shot threw her, and Bianca blacked out.

Bianca awoke with a start. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Bianca never did find out if she actually managed to pull the lever, if the others in her dream were okay. She hoped so. Bianca knew that it was just a dream, but sometimes she had trouble beleiving it had never actually happened. It just felt so real. Like she had actually felt the shock of the electricity, met the strange kids, listend as the boy told his plan. But it was impossible.

Lazily, Bianca stumbled out of bed and glanced at the clock. Crap, she thought. She was going to be late. Bianca glanced around the room. It was empty, except...

"Lily!" Bianca said, nudging the girl. Her head shot up so quickly that she knocked a book off of the nightstand. Bianca bent down and picked it up for her. "Necromancy?" Bianca asked. Lily shrugged.

"I have a weird interest in it."

"Can I borrow it?" Lily looked at her friend, a little surprised. "Sure," she said simply, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Suddenly Bianca remembered. "Lily, we're late!" Lily instatly got out of bed, and ran torwards the bathroom, hairbrush in hand.

Five minutes later, the girls were running down an empty corrider, panting.

"We should be able to catch the end of breakfast," Lily said between breaths, running through the entrace to the Great Hall.

Still panting, the girls took their seats next to Lysander, who was shaking his head in dissapointment.

"Girls, girls, girls. Only the second week and your already late. I am very dissapointed in you!" he mock-scolded. Lily flicked him.

"We wouldn't have been late if someone had been so nice as to wake us up," Bianca told him.

"Don't look at me! I can't even get into the girls dorms!"

"Why not?"

"Theres a charm on the stairs." Lily explained. "No boys allowed. Didn't you know?" Bianca shook her head.

"I didn't even know magic exsisted untill about a month ago."

"Muggleborn, then?" Lysander asked. Bianca frowned, as if unsure.

"I could be. I never met my dad." she told them.

"Oh. That-"

"Stinks?" Bianca shrugged. "Yeah, but you can't really miss what you never had."

"What made you late, anyway?" Lysander asked, wanting to change the subject. "I mean, you took so long that for a miute I thought that the monsters had got you!" he said, grinning. The girls looked at him, unaware of how serious he really was. He knew that Bianca is the reincarnation of Nicos dead sister. He been starting to worry that some monster had found her, and decided to attack Lily, too.

"Nightmares," they both said simontainiously, before looking at each other and grinning.

"What about?" Lysander asked, praying it wasn't a demigod dream. But as Bianca told them her nightmare, Lysander realised it wasn't a nightmare at all, but a memory.

"You know, I heard somewhere that dreams were actually memories of a past life." Lily said after Bianca had finished. "Wouldn't that be cool, if you were a reincarnation? It would explain why you felt you should know those people, and why it felt so real."

"But everyone was dressed the same they do know! In regular muggle clothing! People didn't dress that way a lifetime ago!"

"Unless..."

"Unless what, Lily? Its just not possible."

"Unless, when you blacked out at the end of your dream you actually-"

"Stop it!" Bianca said, not liking the idea of dying young. "Untill we get actual proof that I've been reincarnated, let's asume this is my first life, okay?" They nodded. Lysander glanced at the High Table.

"They did it again," he said. "Before you came down. Its weird. Its like he's their king or something." The girls nodded. Everyone else was shocked, whispering and 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing, but the Scalamnder twins seemed unfazed, as if they were used to how everyday the ghosts all form a line and greet Nico, as if he is their ruler.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for Herbology." Lysander said, once again completely changing the subject. The girls both groaned. Lilys record for keeping a plant alive was two days, and plants seemed to die the second Bianca touch them.

Before they could leave, though, a huge noise made them all jump in shock. Every direction you looked you could see fireworks, to the point that fireworks were all you could see. Music blasted so loud, it was impossible to tell what song was playing. A giant, glittering Welcome Back! sign shined above them, followed by advertisments for Weasleys Wizard Weezes. And then, as quickly as it started, it all dissapeared, leaving everyone to tend to their busted eardrums. All except for Roxxy, Fred, and James, who were wearing earmuffs and sunglasses. With a few swishes of her wand, McGonagal returned everyones hearing, and the spots in their vision faded.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, two months of detention and fifty points from Gryfindor."

"OKAY, MINNIE!" They screamed at the top of their lungs, making everyone cradle their ears, yet again. 'Minnie' simply sighed.

"Well, that hurt my ears." The girls nodded in agreement.

On their way out Lily could hear Al saying "So thats what the earmuffs were for." And Rose and Scorpius cursing him for not mentioning that tiny detail. Lily smiled. She had to love her crazy, crazy, mixed up family


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Lorcan and Lysander are the twin sons of Luna**

Nico walked aimlessly down the castle corrider, thinking. A month has passd, and Nico needed to IM two other demigods to join him. At first, he had wanted to call Percy and Annabeth. But Annabeth was pregnant, so they were both out. Nico thought. Who would he want to have his back, besides Percy and Annabeth. Nico dug two drachmas out of his pockets and left to find some mist.

The next afternoon, Nico was left waiting in the British airport, watching as the plane unloaded. Thalia had practically run off the plane, knocking down three people, and looking a pale green color.

"Hey, Thals. Did you get a lot of turbulance? Your looking a bit green," Nico told her jokingly, for he had discovered he fear of heights long ago. She gave him her best 'another-word-and-you'll-get-zapped' stare, which, Nico had to admit, was pretty efficient.

"So, Death Breath, wheres this castle?" she asked as Hazel caught up with them.

"We're going to take a train there." he told them. "Oh and, Thalia, you look school-age, and people would get suspisous if you didn't actually go to school, so-"

"I'm not liking where this is going."

"Your going to have to attend school."

"But Thalia can't do magic," Hazel pointed out. Nico grinned.

"Well, these wizards are all Hecate or Trivia-blessed mortals, and Hecates technically an Underworld goddess-"

"Get on with it." Thalia told him, beginning to get irritated.

"-So it wasn't hard to get her to bless you with the ability to do magic." Thalia glanced at herself, as if expecting to see herself glowing. "Before we go to Hogwarts-" Both Thalia and Hazel snickered at the name. "I know, weird name, right? Anyways, we'll have to stop at this place called Diagon Alley to pick up Thalia's school stuff," Hazel nodded.

"Wait, so I can do magic now?" Thalia suddenly smirked. "Whos the most powerful child of the Big Three now?"

"Most modest, too," Nico muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Two hours later, they were standing outside the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Nico?" Hazel asked her brother.

"Positive." Suddenly an elderly man tapped Nico on the shoulder.

"Trying to get into Diagon Alley?" The trio nodded. "Why don't you just use your wands?" he glanced at Thalia. "And shouldnt you be in school?" Neither Nico or Hazel knew how to respond, but Thalia stepped forward.

"You see, sir, I'm starting school late because of a family emergancy. My wand is broken, and neither of my cousins," she motioned towards Nico and Hazel. "are wizards." Nico silently applauded Thalias acting skills. The man smiled.

"Oh yes, here, allow me dear." he pulled out a long, thin wand, and tapped a brick, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Thalia marched out of Madam Malkins, glaring at Nico the entire time. A half-hour before, Thalia discovered she was to wear robes. Yes, she had to wear robes to school, much to her , she spotted something. She turned to her two cousins.

"Your making me go to school and wear robes, now your buying a me a pet." Nico sighed and followed the daughter of Zeus into the store, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Thalia scanned the cages of owls. She had immediatley decided she wanted and owl, though whether it was because she preffered an owl to a toad or cat or because she simply wanted to show off to Annabeth, Nico didn't know.

"How about this one?" Hazel indicated to a brown and white owl, that reminded Nico of the owl on Winnie the Pooh.

"That's an eagle-owl. Female. Very fast." said a shopkeeper. Thalia put her finger in between the bars of the cage, and the owl nudged her affectionatly.

"Perfect," she said. "I want this one." Thalia told her cousin.

"You know, I'm going to go broke because of you."

"Technically, Nico, thats your fault." Hazel told him. Nico just sighed.

"What will you name her?" Hazel asked as they left the shop.

"Astrapi," Thalia said, petting the birds beak. She had refused to keep her locked in a cage, claiming that it was cruel to keep the bird locked up, so Astrapi sat on Thalias shoulder. "Lightning. Astra for short." Nico looked at his sister and mouthed 'Bet you three dennari her wands made of pine.' Hazel glanced at Thalia, before shaking her head. 'No way.'

Wand-shopping came last. It, by far, took the longest. Four hours later they had gone through every wand in stock and still found nothing. Nico was starting to wonder if Thalia had actually been blessed, when Ollivander came out holding a box. "This wand is a special wand. The materials its made of I rarley use, so I always use it as a last resort. The materials are extremely rare, and the wand quite expensive." Nico groaned, then glanced at Thalia.

"Bet you its wood from your tree." he said in Latin. Thalia, who had learned Latin after the Giant War, rolled her eyes. Ollivander continued.

"9 1/2 inches, pure lightning core, told you it was extremely rare, and the wood is pine, made from a one of a kind and powerful tree in Long Island, New York." Thalia paled as Nico smirked and Hazel raised an eyebrow. Dramaticly, Thalia waved the wand. For a second Nico thought Thalia had blasted something with lightning, but then he realised it was coming from the wand. Ollivander smiled.

"Usually, sparks come out of the wand, but, as I said before, this one is one of a kind." he turned to Nico. "That would be 17 galleons, please." Nico shot Thalia a look like 'You're killing me.' Thalia simply smiled and walked out of the store, Astra on her shoulder, ready for Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Al, Scorpius, and Rose sat in the Great Hall.

"When in the world did she get her?" Scorpius asked, looking at the women seated to the right of Nico. Rose frowned.

"Last night, probably. It would explain why Nico was gone the whole day." Just then, McGonagel stood.

"Good morning, children. As I am sure that many of you have already noticed, we have another guest, please welcome Hazel Levesque." Hazel smiled at everyone." The same rules that apply to Mr. DiAngelo also apply to Miss Levesque. Now, I would like you all to watch as we sort our new student, Miss Thalia Grace. Miss Grace has transfered from America and will be a fifth year. I trust that you will all make her feel welcome." Just as the doors opened, a huge blast of thunder sounded, making Al expect organ music to start playing. If all of the students hadn't been watching the door, they might have seen Nico rolling his eyes and Hazels amused look.

A girl stepped in, her electric blue eyes sparkling. Al heard Bianca gasp.

"She was in the dream." she told Lily and Lysander. Al had no clue what she was talking about, but they seemed to understand.

"Did she look any different?" Lily asked. Bianca shook her head.

A few boys wolf-whistled. Thalia seemed not to notice as she walked up to the Sorting Hat. Al had been expecting her to blush, or be embarassed about being the only one getting Sorted, be Thalia didn't seem to care. Al got the impression that she could have the entire world staring at her, and she wouldn't give it a thought. Thalia scanned the crowd, pausing breifly on the Gryfindor table. Her eyes flashed for a second in disbeleif, but it was gone so fast that Albus wasn't sure it had actually been there. Then her eyes wandered to the Head Table, stopping on Nico. She gave him an accusatory glance, as if there was something he had kept from her. Nico motioned in the direction of the stool, as if to say 'Just do it.' Thalia sighed and sat down on the stool, shoving the battered old hat on her head. A few seconds later the hat yelled out GRYFINDOR! and everyone applauded. Thalia sat between Louis and James. Big mistake, Al thought. James winked at her, and Louis put an arm around her.

"So-" Louis began, but stopped as Thalia shrugged his arm off. "Oh, I see. Playing hard to get. I like a challenge." Thalia glanced at him, before taking a turkey leg from the plate and biting into it. This seemed to shock everyone, for girls can never resist Louis' part-Veela charm. Molly came over and, shoving Louis over, she sat.

"I'm Molly. I'm fifth-year, too. Sorry for my stupid cousin. And sorry in advance for all my other stupid male cousins." Thalia smiled.

"I'm Thalia, though I'm pretty sure you already knew that." From across the table, Al cut in.

"Am I included in that list of stupid male cousins?"

"Well you are my cousin, you are a guy, and the only reason you have all your homework done is because you pay these two," she gestured to Rose and Scorpius. "In Knuts and Galleons. Though you aren't constantly flirting so no, I guess not." Rose looked at Thalia.

"Do you know Nico?" Nice way to get to the point, Rosie, Al thought. Thalia nodded.

"He and Hazel are my cousins."

"You looked at him all accusatory, why was that?" Thalia looked at the third-year.

"Observatory, aren't you? He had told me that we had to complete some tasks, and that was what the sorting was."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Flying a gryffin. Navigating through a Labrynth. Passing some kind of mind control test."

"Sounds like something these idiots would do," Molly said, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Roxxy, Fred, and James.

"Why are you late for school?"

"I had been staying with my cousins wife while he was away. She's pregnant, and she dosn't like being alone.

"I take it your hoping to be godmother?" Molly asked. Thalia smiled.

"If I'm not godmother I'll zap-"

"Zap?"

"Its a type of magic that dosn't require a wand. Its hard. I could only make sparks." she said. They watched as sparks danced out of her finger tips.

Soon breakfast ended. Halfway to charms, Rose suddenly stopped and dragged Scorpius an Al into an empty classroom.

"Somethings not right about Thalia. No one can make lightning or any element just shoot out your hands. You need a wand. Its a law of magic." Al frowned.

"But she answered all of our questions perfectly, no hesitation."

"She could just be really good at improv," Scorpius pointed out.

"My guess is that most things were true. Just slightly altered, or with details left out. It would make it pretty easy to lie." Rose told them. Scorpius nodded.

"But whats true, and whats not?" Rose thought for a moment.

"I think Nico and Hazel really are her cousins, and that he really did tell her lies about the Sorting, but I don't think thats why she looked at him like that." Al grinned.

"Bianca," he said, obviously pleased with himself. Scorpius and Rose looked at him strangley. "I think she was supprised to see Bianca. She paused on that area of the Gryfindor table for a moment, and then looked at Nico like he hadn't told her something. Plus I heard her, Lil, and Ly talking. Bianca had said she had seen Thalia in some dream." Rose and Scorpius looked at him, shocked. Scorpius leaned over and whispered to Rose.

"Think we should take him to the hospital wing."

"I think we should take him to St. Mungos. They handle the extreme cases." Al just rolled his eyes.

"I think that we need to add some people to the LOPWKS."

"LOPWKS?"

"List-Of-People-We-Kind of-Stalk."

"I say we call it Lop. Its a whole lot easier then saying LOPWKS." Al and Rosie nodded.

"What're you waiting for? We have spying to do!"


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia strode down the corrider, on her way to Divination. She had taken the subject, simply to amuse Rachel. Lost in her thoughts, Thalia did not notice Louis walk up to her.

"So, where ya headed?"

"Divination." she said simply.

"Really? Me too!" he grinned, trying to keep up with the daughter of Zeus' fast stride. Thalia stopped.

"What're you taking Divination for?" The boy shrugged.

"I chose my subjects at random. Annoyed the crap out of my Aunt. What 'bout you?"

"The subject'll amuse me."

"Why's that?"

"That for me to know, and you to never find out." Louis looked at her.

"Why is it your talking to me now, but you kept ignoring me before?"

"You were flirting. I dont date."

"So are you one of those girls who immediatly assume all guys are pigs?"

"Not all. A lot are, but not all. Half my friends are guys. I just dont date."

"Why?"

"Guess my answer."

"That that is for you to know and me not to find out?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Now tell me, would you like whats behind curtain number one, or curtain number two?"

"You know, your not all that bad." Louis grinned. "Or at least not when I'm flirting with you."

"Trust me, I know." The two climbed the stairs in silence. A few minutes later, Louis spoke again.

"Your just in time for the new Divination teacher. The last one just retired."

"Whos the new one, then?"

"No clue. Whoever it is, the weren't at breakfest. Cant say I'll miss Ol' Trelawney, though. She gave me the creeps." Just then, Thalia and Louis entered the Astronomy Tower, and took their seats.

At the head of the room, their was a chair, facing a flickering fire place. Crystal balls, tea cups, herbs, and star charts littered the room. The teachers desk was littered with various materials, pencils, random scetches. Lots of things Rachel would like, Thalia thought.

As the last Fifth-Year took her seat, the chair spun around to face the students. A red-headed woman stood, her smiling face outlined with black against the flames.

"Hello, class," said none other then Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel scanned the room. She winked at Thalia.

"I'm Rachel, I'm, as is pretty obvious, the new Divination teacher." She told the class, grinning. A girl raised her hand.

"But, Proffesor, should'nt we call you by your last name?"

Rachel crinkled her nose. "Nope. Your all calling me Rachel. Even think about calling me 'proffesor' or 'Ms. Dare'- just don't. My moms Ms. Dare, not me. And proffesor makes me sound old. So call me Rachel. Just Rachel." Rachel turned to Thalia.

"Your a witch? Lift your wand slightly as a yes." she said in Greek. Thalia lifted her wand. "Talk to me after class. Last I checked, you didn't own a magic wand." Thalia lifted her wand slightly, again. Rachel looked at the class again. "Now, who knows what language that was?" Smirking, Thalia raised her hand.

"Greek."

"Correct. Thousands of years ago, there was a Muggle civilization. These people were called the ancient Greeks. Why am I telling you this? Because the Greeks had an Oracle. What we will be studying this term is the Oracle of Delphi, and the prophecies she fortold. Now, raise your hand if you know exactly what an Oracle is." About five students raised their hands. "The Oracle is a prophetess, a fortune teller. Now, of course, their have been multiple Oracles. After the current Oracle passes away, the Spirit of Delphi moves on, and another becomes the Oracle. Yes?" Thalia turned and saw a girl raising her hand.

"Whats the Spirit of Delphi?" Rachel smiled at the girl.

"Great question!" Rachel clapped her hands together. "The Spirit of Delphi is what makes a girl the Oracle. The Spirit passes on from body to body, Oracle to Oracle."

"So, the Oracle is just one person?"

"Oh, no, deffinitley not. You see, if a girl wants to become the Oracle, a ritual is performed, and in order for her to be the Oracle, the Spirit must accept her body. The girl won't feel any different afterwords if she becomes the Oracle. But if a hero were to ask her a prophecy, I- the girl would faint. Green smoke would come out, and the girls voice would change. Instead of her voice, it would be all of the voices of the Oracles before her. I think of it as the Spirit mugs m-her from time to time."

"So, temporary possesion?" Louis said.

"Pretty much. Now, does anyone know any prophecies told by the Oracle?" No one raised their hands. Rachel looked pointedly at Thalia, who sighed and raised her hand.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods,

shall reach sixteen against all odds,

and see the world in endless sleep,

The heros soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze." Thalia recited, her eyes closed, remembering the Titan War. Rachel nodded at Thalia.

"Good. Does anyone know what this particular prophecy means?" Slowly, Thalia raised her hand. "I-It means that on the sixteenth birthday of one of the Big Three, there will be a war. The god of sleep, Morpheus, put all the mortals to sleep, leaving the demigods to fight with the monsters and Titans. The demigod who had been hosting Kronos, the Titan King, will kill himself, saving Olympus. But for that demigod to get the knife he killed himself with, the demigod whos birthday it was had to give it to him, and he did."

"But why was the knife cursed?" Someone asked.

"Because he had hurt another demigod, who was like a sister to us, um, I mean him. It was her knife. L-he had given her the knife when they met, because she didn't have a weapon, promising never to hurt her, that w-the three of them would be a family. Forever." Louis raised his hand, looking at Thalia. Her eyes were sad, and she kept clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Three?"

"There had been another demigod with them. A daughter of Zeus." Before anyone else could raise their hand, Rachel spoke.

"Thank you Thalia. Your getting a ton of extra-credit for that. I want all of you to bring in a prophecy for homework, except Thalia. Class dissmissed.

"Coming?" Louis asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Gotta talk to Rach about my extra credit." After Louis left, Thalia looked at Rachel. "Since when were you a teacher?"

"The headmaster called and offered the job. I took it." she said simply. "Since when did you become a witch?" Thalia told her about the quest. "There has been a lot of talk lately, about telling the wizarding world and demigods about each other. The gods decided that they want to see if a witch or wizard can figure it out. The gods want me to try to hint things, make them suspisous. I saw you and figured that someone knowing a prophecy in such great detail would get their attention. Try to be suspisous. Personally, I think the wizarding world should know." she looked at Thalia. "Sorry about the prophecy thing. I-" Thalia shook her head.

"Forget about it. But you don't happen to know where the stone thing is, do you?" Suddenly Rachel stiffened, and fell back into her chair. Thalia could do nothing but watch as green smoke surrounded them.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius and Rose sat on a coach, waiting for Albus to return from Divination.

"Remind me, again, why he took that stupid subject?" Scorpius asked, yet again. Rose sighed.

"Because, he needed another subject and theres no way he was going to take Ancient Runes, with us. No, hes to much of a stupid git for that." They sat in silence for a minute.

"So, whos on the Lop so far?" Scorpius asked, bored. Rose thought for a moment.

"Well, theres Thalia, Nico, Hazel. Bianca, Lily and Lysander seem to know something, and I want to know what it is." Rose paused. "Weird. We're practically stalking my cousin." Rose shook her head sadly.

"Don't say stalking. It sounds creepy," Scorpius informed her. Rose nodded.

"Lopping, then. After the Lop." Scorpius agreed. Suddenly, Al burst through the portrait hole.

"You will not beleive what I just heard." he told them. "And you said taking Divination was a waste of time!"

"Well, what is it mate?" Scorpius asked, looking eager. Al just smirked. Rose smacked his arm.

"Oh, just tell us you git!"

"Now Rosie, that wo-" Al paused as Rosie glared at him. "A prophecy." he told them.

"A prophecy?" Al nodded.

"Or, at least part of a prophecy, I think. Theres a new Divination teacher. Names Rachel. Won't let us call her 'Proffessor' or anything. I had been right outside the door and I heard this weird voice- more like a hundred voices, actually. She said-

Youngest descendant shall find the stone,

And venture to the land of bone,

Memoriless Titan they must defeat,

Or forevermore they must sleep,

Many secrets to uncover,

And true heritage they will discover." A long pause, then-

"Al, I'm pretty sure memoriless isn't a word." Scorpius informed his friend. Albus simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Mabye it was 'Titan without memory they must defeat'. Point is, it was something about a Titan who lost his memory."

"Did you get any other part if the prophecy wrong?" Rose asked him. Al shook his head.

"No. I had just gotten their when she started saying that part. Wait, but the weirdest part? Thalia was there! After Rachel woke up they talked a little. Then more people started coming so I had to go in." Before anyone could say anything else, the portrait hole opened with a crash. A few people winced at the noise.

"Young lady, would you please be careful!" the Fat Lady said.

"Sorry," Thalia told her as she walked into the Common Room. Albus took the Invisibility Cloak from his bag and threw it over himself, Scorpius and Rose.

"You still have this?" Scorpius asked. Al just shrugged.

Shuffling closer, the trio sat next to Louis.

"Hey, how'd you know all that stuff in Divination, anyway?" he asked Thalia as she sat down next to Molly. Molly opened her mouth, ready to tell him to stop bugging her new friend. "She said I could talk to her as long as I don't flirt." he informed his cousin. Thalia shrugged.

"My dads Greek. He really likes those old myths."

"And the prophecy?" Thalia face turned dark.

"I heard it at a camp I went to."

"What kind of camp has prophecies?" Molly asked. Thalia just shrugged.

"And when you said what it was about, it was like you were there." Thalia had a grim look to her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"You gave perfect detail. And you talked in first person."

"Slip of the tongue." Louis opened his mouth to argue, but Molly stopped him.

"Louis stop bugging her. I heard theres a new Divination teacher." she changed the subject. Both Thalia and Louis nodded.

"Thalia knows her!" Louis told his cousin.

"What makes you say that?" Thalia asked the boy.

"She knew your name." Louis grinned. Thalia opened her mouth, about to deny it, but shrugged instead.

"Yeah, your right, I know her. She's a family friend."

"How old is she? She seems kind of young to be a teacher."

"She's twenty-four, same as my third-oldest cousin."

"Are Nico and Hazel your fourth and fifth oldest cousins, then? They look like they're in their ealier twenties."

"They are in their early twenties, twenty-one to be exact, but they're actually my oldest cousins." Molly looked at her strangely. She opened her mouth to say something, but just then an auburn-haired girl popped up.

"That's impossible!" she protested.

"Lucy! Would you stop eavesdropping!" Molly scolded the second-year Ravenclaw.

"I don't eavesdrop! Eavesdroppings wrong!" Lucy told them. Thalia shrugged.

"Depends how you look at it. Like, what if an evil Titan was trying to kill you and your friends, and you only live because you were eavesdropping. In that case, it'd be very right." Thalia told the girl. Everyone looked at her.

"But Titans don't exist!" Lucy protested. Thalia smiled at her, as if she knew a secret.

"You never know, kid." Thalia told her.

"What are you doing in here anyways? How'd you even get in?" Molly asked her sister.

"Lorcan gave me the password. I'm getting Lysander for- There you are!" Lucy marched over and grabbed Lysander by the wrists, pulling him toward the Portrait Hole. Lysander, knowing it was no use trying to escape, simply waved good-bye to Bianca and Lily.

Al, Scorpius and Rose decided they'd heard enough and heading back towards their own corner, passing Bianca and Lily on the way. Bianca looked straight at them, and gasped. The trio stopped dead. Biaca nudged Lily.

"Do you see that? The black smokey-stuff?" Bianca asked her, squinting slightly. Lily looked at them and nodded. "What is it?" Lily whispered something.

"Wait so your bro-"

"Shh! It could be my cousins, too. It's always there when, you know. Usually no one can see it besides me." After that, the girls walked away, leaving the trio standing there in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia sat, leaning against a tree, potions book open. Next to her, Louis groaned.

"I hate potions." he muttered. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"And potions homework," she added, slamming the book shut. "I give up. Mabye I can get Molly to do it for me."

"She might, if you pay her. That's what Al does to-" Suddenly he stopped. "What the crap is that?" Thalia followed his gaze. Sure enough a large, dark shape was outlined among the trees. Slowly, Thalia stood, prepared to fight. The figure turned, untill it seemed to be looking right at them. A loud cackeling could be heard from above.

"Die, honey!"

"Stix," Thalia cussed. "Hey! Alecto! You stupid old hag! Can this wait? I'm kind of-" Just then Alecto swooped down with her whip, narrowly missing Thalia. "I'll take that as a no."

"Um, Thalia?" Louis said, pointing towards the forest. A hellhound was running straight towards them.

"Di immortals! Why does Hades seem to want me dead so badly? I'm on a quest for him, for the gods sake!" Thalia muttered, positioning her bow, ducking as Alecto swooped again.

"You'll pay for that, Thalia Grace!" Alecto screeched as Thalia shot her in the arm.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Louis, tell me if the hellhound gets close." she said, taking another shot at Alecto.

"Um, its close." Thalia turned to see a large, furry hellhound glaring at her. "Uhgg, you need a breathmint." she informed the beast, backing away and pulling another arrow from her quiver. Before she could shoot, though, the hellhound leaped straight at her. It suddenly let out a whimper before disolving into monster dust. Lysander grinned, wiping the powder from his face.

"Thanks."

"No problem. This will take a lot of explaning, though." Lysander said, indicating to Louis, Lily and Bianca. Thalia nodded. Alecto screeched as another arrow hit her wing. As she fell, Thalia took the chance to grab another arrow. Thalia positioned the arrow, aiming for Alecto's head. Before she could shoot though, a searing pain shot up her arm. She looked to see Lysander swinging his sword at another fury, turning her to dust. Pain then shot up Thalia's other arm. Trying to ignore the pain, Thalia shot at Alecto, hitting her square in the head.

"Great, now that-"

"Wait." Lysander looked at her, confused. "That was only two. The Kindly Ones always attack either alone, or with all three of them together." Thalia explained.

"She's dead. Percy killed her a few weeks ago. Hasn't reformed yet." said Hazel's voice behind them. "Your arms." Thalia glanced down to see three scratches on each arm. All of which were gushing blood. Thalia shrugged, still trying to ignore the pain. Hazel rolled her eyes before bringing out a flask and tossing it to Thalia. Thalia sighed and poured nectar on her arms, watching as the blood stopped and the wounds healed slightly. There would no doubt be scar's there.

"Um, what were those things and who exactly is Hades and why is he trying to kill you?" Louis asked.

"The old hags were furries and the dog thing was a hellhound. Hades is my dear, dear uncle and don't your uncles try to kill you on a daily basis? Kidding. I'm a daughter of Zeus. The Big Three are always trying to kill each others kids."

"Actually my dad didn't send them, for once. They're upset the didn't manage to kill you, what, eighteen years ago, so they're trying to finish the job. If my dad was going to kill you he'd wait untill after we found the stone."

"Huh. Well they failed. Again." Thalia turned to Louis, Lily and Bianca. "Your a daughter of Hades, god of the dead." she told Bianca. Hazel looked at Louis.

"Your part veela, right? Veela are the descendants of Vulcan, god of blacksmiths and fire, and Venus, goddess of love and beauty. Veela don't usually get attacked." Hazel then turned to Lily. "You may be a clear-sighted mortal, but I don't think so. You have an aura, a pretty stong one, too. Can you do anything strange? Have weird dreams?" Lily looked uncomfortable.

"Um...Hey! Bianca you had a weird dream!" she said suddenly.

"Your procrastinating." Thalia said to her. "And, let me guess. There was a green-eyed idiot who told you a plan and you went and jumped inside a metal giant? Did I mention your a reincarnation? That was your death." Bianca paled.

"But- but I looked-"

"About twelve? You were twelve. It's not weird for demigods to die young. I almost died tons of times before."

"Thalia, you pretty much did die when you were twelve." Hazel informed her.

"Actually I was only dying. I got turned into a tree before I actually died." Louis looked at her weirdly. "I'll explain that later. Anyway, back to Lily." Lily looked down.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Lily, did you hear me? I was a tree for seven years. Hazel had actually been dead for seventy years. Nico was in a hotel where you never age for seventy years. That makes them my two oldest cousins. Trust me, we'll think your perfectly sane."

"It would be better if I showed you. I'll need food and a drink, and a hole." Hazel and Thalia looked at each other, having an idea of what she was going to do, thinking the same thing: This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

A half-hour later, they were all standing in front of a newly-dug hole. Lily poured the pumpkin juice and threw the treacle into the hole before walking over to Louis.

"Come here, Lou. I want you to meet someone." she said, pulling her cousin closer to the hole. Louis looked at Thalia as if to say 'what's going on?' 'Just go with it,' she mouthed.

"Show me Fred Weasley." Lily said.

"Lils, are you speaking in Greek?" Louis asked the girl.

"I-I guess so. I've never noticed that before." They watched as something bent down to drink from the hole.

"Lils, what's-"

"Shh!" Lily shushed her cousin. "Just watch." Slowly, the thing morphed into the features of a person- a person who looked like a younger version of their Uncle George, only with the ear. Louis stared, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Uncle Fred, Louis. Louis, Uncle Fred."

"Hello! Finally, I get to meet one of my nephews! I mean, I had to go fifteen years without having a clue what was going on among the living, though I did have a bet with Sirius about George and Angie getting together. I made three galleons!"

"Um, hi, Uncle Fred. How-"

"Is this possible?" Lily looked at her cousin. "Not sure. One day, when I was seven, I had been really upset because I didn't have both sets of grandparents. I had dug a hole out of boredom, and I ended up throwing what I had been eating and drinking into the hole and asking for my dead grandparents, and they came. Everyone thought I had been pretending, so I kept it secret. After that I called everyone I could possibly think of, and they all came, too. I keep everyone updated. I tell my grandparents about me, Al, James, Mum and Dad. I tell Uncle Fred about all of us. I tell Teddys parents about him. I know its not fair but no one would beleive me."

"Why don't you show everyone?"

"Mabye I will. I didn't before because I didn't know if only I could see them. Im the only one who see's the cloak. Thats why no one can prank me." Suddenly the shadows twisted and folded, until Nico was visible.

"Will I be able to do that?" Bianca asked, wide-eyed. Nico smiled a little.

"Both you and Lily should be able to do that with practice." Everyone glanced at Lily. "She's a Legacy of Hades. Or Pluto. Not sure which. Bit weird that the demigod traits showed up in this generation, though. You said you learned to summon people when you were seven? Your powerful, especially for a Legacy. We should train all of you, even Louis. Though monsters don't tend to attack veela. Hello, Fred." Fred grinned.

"Hi, Nico. Now, before one of you send me back down to the Underworld, do I at least get updates?" Lily smiled and began to tell him everything that has happened recentley. Lysander turned to Nico.

"We can train in the Room of Requirment. Al, Scorp and Rose opened it last year, let all the the fire out."

"Fire? Are we going to need Leo or Tyson?" Thalia asked. Lysander shook his head.

"In that case, training starts tomarrow, and Ly, make sure to bring your brother. We can use all the trainers we can get."


	12. Chapter 12

Training wasnt quite as fun as Lily thought it would be. After opening the Room of Requirment, the first thing they each had to do was find a weapon. Finding a weapon was the easy part. The room had stocked them with every weapon imagionable, none of which Thalia had let the twins touch, saying that they already had a weapon. The hard part was finding the right weapon. Louis and Bianca had it easy. Thalia had immediatly given Bianca a bow, and Louis had imediatley found a sword. After that, Thalia went off to train Louis and Lorcan began to train Bianca, leaving Lily, Lysander, Nico and Hazel to find a weapon that suits Lily. It was harder then expected. Lily could hardly lift the battle-axes, she had horrible aim when it came to guns and bows, she wasn't fast enough for a knife, she had trouble with a spear, and none of the swords were balanced right. After Louis had managed to survive an entire minute in a fight, Thalia had decided to help them out.

"Have you tried duel blades?" she asked. She flicked her wrist a certain way, revealing two long, sharp knives.

"Geez," Louis said, glancing at the blades. "You have a bow, a spear, and now you have duel blades hidden in you sleeves. What, do you keep a knife strapped to your leg, too?" Thalia patted the bottem of her jeans (she refused to fight in robes) as if he had stolen something.

"How'd you know about that?" Louis just stared at her. Nico mumbled something about a walking armory.

Lily shook her head.

"I can't use a sword or knife so I figured duel blades would be no different." Lily told her.

"But they are. You don't have to be quite as fast as you would with a knife and they're different from a sword." Thalia grabbed a pair of blades from the endless pile of deadly objects and handed them to Lily. The girl examined the blades in aw. They both fit beutifully in her hands.

"Perfect." she said, Lysander dragged her off to train. Thalia looked at Louis.

"Now let's teach you to use a sheild."

"You don't have a sheild," he pointed out. Thalia raised and eyebrow and tugged on a silver bracelet. A large sheild with the head of Medusa in the center appeared. Louis inched away.

"That is freaky." Thalia nodded in agreement. "Why do you carry, like, five weapons anyway?" Thalia shrugged.

"It's not hard to run out of arrows. Both a bow and spear can break easily enough. It's not like it's hard to carry an extra weapon or two around."

"And you can use all of those weapons?" Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, I can. Now grad a sheild and block, unless, of course, you want to be headless."

"Sheild. Blocking. I'll choose that option." he said before ducking. This is going to be a long day, he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're getting nowhere." Al said miserably. Scorpius and Rose nodded in agreement.

"It's weird. It's as if they-" Rose paused, as if just realized something. "He knows we're there. He has to. Everytime we have the cloak on around Nico or Hazel, they just seem to disapear. Remember a few nights ago?" The trio had been walking back from Herbology when they saw Nico and Hazel talking. They didn't have the cloak, so they had to hide in an empty classroom. The two talked about a stone and the Forest, and where they have and havn't looked. Al, Scorp, and Rose had sat there for ten minutes, unnoticed by Nico and Hazel.

"It sounds crazy. We're invisible." Al said simply.

"I think Rosie's right, Al. They notice every time we have the cloak, and the one time we don't we hear a ton of stuff."

"What were they talking about, anyway?" Al asked. Rose and Scorp frowned.

"Well it sounds like they're looking for a stone in the Forest." Scorpius said.

"The Ressurection Stone!" Rose practically screamed. A few people looked at her strangely. Rose blushed and lowered her voice. "Uncle Harry dropped it in the Forest, didn't he? That has to be it." Al frowned.

"Why are they looking for it though?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Al. Why do people usually look for a stone that lets you talk to the dead? Someone they knew probably died, and they want to talk to them or something."

"I don't think McGongel would've let them stay as guests in the school just they they could speak to dead people, though. There has to be a bigger picture." Rose said, thinking.

"Do you think that prophecy I heard has to do with anything?" Al asked.

"Mabye. Let's try to figure out what the prophecy means." Rose told them.

"Well, there's youngest descendant shall find the stone, right? Nico and Hazel are looking for the Ressurection Stone. I guess the youngest descendant of someone will find the stone," Scorpius guessed.

"And the thing about going to the land of bone." Rose continued. "To Heaven, or the Underworld or wherever people go when they die."

"What about the thing about the Titan with no memory?" Al asked. "What even is a Titan?"

"We'll need to check the libaray," Rose decided. "Come on,"

"Um, Ms. Concidine?" Rose asked, looking at the librarian. The middle-aged woman smiled at the three of them.

"Hello Rose, Albus, Scorpius. What do you need?"

"We are wondering if you knew what a Titan was?" Scorpius questioned.

"A titan? Well there's a type of flower called the titan. It's large and ugly, and many people don't like it. It tries to destroy all of the plants around it, and conquer the area. They're very rare."

"Do they have a consious mind? Can they think?" Rose asked. Ms. Concidine shook her head.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"The type of Titan we're looking for can remember things. Can think. Is alive." Scorpius explained. Al just kind of stood there, not really sure what to do. Ms. Concidine thought for a moment.

"Well, in Muggle myths, there were the Titans. They were these horrible immortales, who wanted to destroy their children, who were the gods, and rule the world."

"Do you have a book on them?" Rose asked hopefully. Ms. Concidine nodded.

"In the Muggle Studies section, under Muggle Myths and Beleifs." She told them.

"Thanks!" the three said simontaniously, before running off to find the book.

"That book is huge." Al said bluntly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is. It contains every single Greek myth known to Muggle civilization. Find anything?" She looked at Scorpius. He shook his head.

"No, but it's pretty intresting. Apparently these Muggles beleived in gods. I'm only at chapter four, on Hades, the god of the dead." Al sighed and grabbed the book.

"This'll take forevor. You two can read it later. Right now lets just skip to the section on Titans." Al said, flipping to the table of contents. Al flipped through the pages again. About twenty minutes later he groaned. "Nothing about an amnestic Titan." Just then Louis walked over and gasped.

"Al's reading!" he turned to Molly and Thalia. "It's a miracle! Al's reading!" He screamed again, this time so the whole Common Room could hear.

"Git" Al muttered. Thalia looked slightly confused.

"Git?" She looked at Molly for explanation. Molly whispered something to her. "Oh"

Suddenly Al got an idea. "Thalia your dad's Greek, right?" Thalia, Louis, and Molly looked at him strangly. Rose hit him.

"How'd you know that?" Al blushed.

"Oh, um, we were under the cloak. We were going to try and prank Freddy, Roxxy, and James. We overheard that part." He said quickly. Scorpius sighed in releif.

"Oh," Thalia said, not sounding convinced. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you know anything about a Titan who lost his memory?" Scorpius resisted the urge to face-palm. Rose wanted to scream out 'She knows the prophecy you idiot!' Al didn't notice, though.

"Well, there isn't in the old myths." Thalia said.

"What do you mean?"

"There are about a thousand people in the world who still beleive in the Greek and Roman gods," Thalia explained. "My dad's one of them. If the gods still exist, then demigods and heroes would exist, too. The myths about these heroes are the new myths. Like, there was one about a daughter of Zeus who sacrificed herself to save her freinds. Her dad turned her into a pine tree so she would live. About seven years later, a son of Posidon, a daughter of Athena, a satyr, and a daughter of Ares got the Golden Fleece and brought her back. There's another one, where that same daugter of Zeus and son of Posidon, plus a son of Hades went on a quest in the Underworld. During the quest, the son of Posidon got a Titan into the River Lethe and erased his memory."

"What was the Titan's name?" Rose asked before Al could say something stupid.

"B-Iapetus." Rose was about to question what she was about to say when Molly interruoted.

"Crap, we're going to be late for quiditch try-out. You trying out?" she asked Thalia.

"Um, whats quiditch?" Louis gasped and told her all about quiditch.

"I thought you were a half-blood. Wouldn't you know all about it?" Molly asked. Thalia shook her head.

"I live with my sister. Mom's dead. I rarely see my dad. My sister never learned magic." Thalia shrugged. "And there is no way in Hades I am getting on a broomstick." she informed them. "Now, let's go. I want to see how many people fall off there brooms." And with that, Thalia, Louis and Molly left.

"I can't beleive we forgot quiditch try-outs!" Scorpius growned. Al and Rose nodded.

"If we run we might get there in time. We'll need to lop Thalia later, though. We keep forgetting about her." Rose told them.

"Vamanos!" Al yelled, making Rose grab his arm.

"Have you beenm watching that Muggle show again? With the talking backpack? That was made for little kids?" she asked seriously. Scorpius snickered as Al blushed.

"Well at least I know more Spanish then you." He told her.

"Really? What does 'me llama' mean?"

"Um..."

"Thought so. Now vamanos! I need to become keeper, again!" Rose said, dragging the boys out of the Common Room.


	14. Chapter 14

Bianca sat in the stands of the quiditch pitch, watching in amazment as the Chasers tried out.

"Hugo decided not to come?" Lily asked Lorcan, who shook his head.

"No, he said its not like he was trying out, that he needed to study, and he already knew that almost your entire family would be on the team."

"How does he know that?" Thalia asked, taking the seat next to Bianca.

"Every year the quiditch team is made up almost entirely of my family," Lily exlained. "Last year the team was Al, Rose, Scorp, Jamie, Freddy, Roxxy and Molly. Louis had been injured, so he couldn't try out. My guess is that the team will be the same, except that Lou will take James' place. He decided to be commenter this year, because he nearly died of boredom listening to it last year." Thalia just nodded, watching as Roxxane, Fred and a few others swung at the Bludgers.

"Look, it's time for Chaser try-outs. Lou's first." Lysander said. Unlike with the Beater try-outs, where they had made the Beaters swing Bludgers at each other, the Chaser try-outs were individual.

"Why are the Cheeser-"

"Chaser" Lorcan corrected.

"Whatever. Why are the Chaser try-outs individual." Thalia asked.

"Since Roxxy and Freddy are co-captians, probably just to confuse everyone." Lily informed her. Louis sat down next to Thalia.

"You made the team," Lysander told him. Louis grinned.

"I know."

"Dom's not trying out?" Lily asked her cousin. Louis shook his head.

"Nope. She only plays quiditch at home. She dosn't want her hair to get ruined in public." he said, switching to a high-pitched girls voice. Lily frowned.

"But Dom's hair always looks perfect."

"Try telling her that." Louis turned to Thalia. "Can you tell me how you were turned into a tree now?" Lily and Bianca nodded eagerly.

"Remember when Al asked about the Titans and I told him about the new myths? About how one of them was about a girl who sacrificed herself? Your looking at her. And in the first Divination lesson, about the girl with the cursed knife and the boy who died? I was the daughter of Zeus in that story. The boys name was Luke. The girls Annabeth. There was a satyr named Grover, too. We had been so close to Camp Half-Blood when the monsters caught up to us. What Hazel said before, about the Furries failing to kill me, thats when I was turned into the tree. I made them go without me. I was dying, my dad turned me into a tree, and my soul protected the borders of Camp." she explained, turning suddenly. "Anyone else hear that?" They all shook her head.

"They actually left you to die?" Lily asked, wantin to get back to the story. Thalia shook her head.

"Annabeth was seven years old and exhausted. She couldn't really argue. Grover didn't want to leave but knew that either he could get Annabeth and Luke safely up that hill, or we could all die. Luke, the idiot, was impossible. I practically had to zap him up the stupid hill."

"Luke was the guy who died, wasnt he?"

"Yeah. He messed up big time. The part that really stinks is that I can't go to the Underworld and Nico won't slap him for me." Thalia shook her head sadly. Nico appeared next to them.

"Please tell me you didn't tell them anything else about you-know-what." Thalia frowned.

"Why? Something else you forgot to tell me?"

"No. I told you." Everyone frowned.

"Crap," Lily suddenly said. Bianca followed her gaze.

"Double crap," she repeated, watching as the black mist retreated. When it was far enough away she said "Someone had the Invisibility Cloak." Lily scanned the crowd.

"It's not James. I can see Roxxy and Fred. You might want to avoid that side of the pitch. Uncle George needs to stop sending them dungbombs. Rosies in the air. I can see Scorpius." Lily and Bianca watched as the black mist wondered over to the pale boy and they saw Scorpius jump as Al removed the Cloak."It's Al. He's telling Scorpius and they'll tell Rose later- or right now." she corrected hersef as try-outs ended and Rose flew over to the boys.

"Meeting in the Room of Requirment. Now," Nico told them, before dissapearing into the shadows, no doubt heading to the Room.

"Cheater." Thalia muttered, leaping down the stairs and jogging towards the castle, Louis, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and Bianca behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis, Lily, Bianca, Lorcan, Lysander and Thalia sat in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Nico. The Room had done what it was supposed to do, and given them everything they reqiured. The room was about the size of two football feilds. The walls had no paint on them, but were covered with just about every weapon or sheild you could imagine. Half of the room was set up for training, while the other half was filled with the world's comfiest couches, along with a radio and speakers (which Thalia almost always had Green Day or Paramore or some other bands blasting out of) They also had a 3TV (a newer version of the TV, except everything was in 3D), along with a wii, PS9, Xbox1000, and every other gaming console or movie you could dream of. Thalia loved watching the wizards trying to figure out each of the different electronics.

"What's this?" Louis asked, looking at the PS9.

"Play Station Nine," Thalia said simply.

"What does it do?"

"You play games on it."

"How?" Thalia sighed.

"I should probably teach you to use the 3TV first," Thalia said, removing herself from her spot on the couch. Thalia took the remote from Lily, who had it upside down and was trying to turn on the 3TV. Thalia was about to turn the 3TV on when a tired looking Nico appeared along with Hazel and Rachel, who grinned.

"Hello!" she looked at Lily, Bianca and Louis. "Nico and Hazel filled me in on the way." Louis looked at her.

"I'm guessing your not just a Divination teacher?"

"Nope. Remember the first class? About the Spirit who muggs the oracle? That would be moi. Er, I'm the oracle, not the mugger."

"We'll fill you in on everything else later," Thalia said simply. They hadn't had much time to answer questions and explain everything. "Anyway, what's the problem Nikki?" Nico scowled.

"Don't call me Nikki. And you know the problem. Al heard whatever you told them."

"I told them about when I got turned into a tree. And that's no problem. If there's any good at all that came with living my horrible mom, it was that I learned to become a great actress. Pretty easy to do when the only thing she lets you put on the TV is her movies. I'll improvise."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Improv is acting without a script. Lying, pretty much. If they ask, I'll tell them I was telling you about a play I was in."

"Can I ask questions about the whole gods thing?" Louis asked impateintly. Thalia nodded. "Is there seriously a book of new myths? Or was that improv." Hazel scowled.

"I hate that book."

"There is," Thalia told them all. "After the Second Titan War, Chiron had the Muses write about it in everyones point of veiw, mine included. These two sons of Hermes, the Stoll's, got a hold of it though, and sent the part in Percy's point of veiw to be published. They claimed somne guy named Rick Riordan did it. Then, after the Second Giant War, they published a little bit of everyones thoughts, and published that as the Heroes of Olympus series, again under the name Rick Riordan. At that point everyone decided that that book was to be put under top security lockdown so the Stolls wouldn't get into anyone elses thoughts. Percy's books are called the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. You can get them at any Muggle bookstore."

"Oh. Before you said I-Hoptus or whatever what were you going to say? Something with a 'B'?" Nico burst out laughing.

"Bob. And it's Iaptus, not I-Hoptus. Who would I-Hoptus be, anyways? The Titan of pancakes? After Iaptus' memory was erased he woke up confused. Percy, the Kelp Head, told him that his name was Bob and he was our friend." Thalia said, grinning.

"You should've seen the look on the Kindly Ones face when they realized they'd have to carry him. It was priceless," Nico said, laughing again. Louis decided not to ask.

"How old are you?" He asked instead.

"Fifteen."

"How long have you been fifteen?" Thalia paused.

"You got this from that vampire movie, didn't you?" Louis shrugged.

"Molly found it in Aunt Audries stuff. Made me watch it. It was bloody torture. Can you answer the question?" Thalia frowned, as if unsure.

"A while. When I came out of the tree I had aged half as fast. I was fifteen when I should have been eighteen or nineteen. Then I joined the Hunters and I don't really keep track of my age. I should be between thirty or thirty-five, I think." Louis nodded.

"Why can we see the Cloak?" Lily asked.

"Time for me to tell you the real story of the three brothers," Nico said, looking around for a place to sit. Nico scowled, realising there was only a pink armchair left, and plopped down on the floor instead. Hazel rolled her eyes at her brother. "The three brothers were actually sons of Hades or Pluto, my dad can't even remember which, all of them were blessed by Hecate. They wanted to test their powers, so they combined their demigod abilities with their magic. One created the Elder Wand, which was the most powerful wand ever. It was made of Stygian Iron and could turn into a knife. Another brother stole a part of Thananos cloak. Thats the Invisibility Cloak. The last one created the Ressurection Stone. How? No clue. Dad wouldn't tell me. Apparently his fiance, another demigod, was killed by a monster. Since all ways involving going directly into the Underworld had failed, he decided to try something different. But only the Stone didn't work how he wanted it to. It didn't bring the dead to life. It was just a more conveneint way to summon the dead. Not long after he was killed by a monster."

"Typical demigod life, then." Thalia muttered. Seeing Louis, Lily and Bianca's uneasy looks she added, "Louis you not even a demigod. Monsters attack veela as much as they attack pegasi. Lily, Bianca, you'll be fine. Tons of the monsters were killed in the Wars, and a lot of them havn't reformed yet."

"Besides, pretty much all the monsters are in America." Lysander added.

"That reminds me. We should figure out the prophecy." Rachel said. Nico looked at her weirdly.

"How does that remind you of that?"

"Oh shut up Nikki." Nico scowled as Rachel smirked, knowing she won. Thalia turned to Bianca and Lily.

"When are your birthdays?"

They both told her their birthdays.

Lily was younger.

Thalia looked at them all. "Youngest descendant shall find the stone."

"Looks like your going to find the Stone, Lily." Rachel told her. Lorcan and Lysander frowned identical frowns.

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" Everyone frowned.

"The land of bone is the Underworld. And the Titan with no memory is Bob. But Bob still dosn't have his memory. It was wiped clean in the Lethe. There's no getting it back." Thalia said.

"Wait, didn't Al ask us about a Titan with no memory? And him, Rosie and Scorp were looking in that book of old myths." Louis said. Rachel frowned.

"The day I told that prophecy Third Year Divination class was right after. He must of heard it. How much do they know exactly?"

"A lot. More then we thought," Thalia said simply. "But still, if a Titan was turning evil again, we would've heard about it, don't ya think?" Just then white mist popped up in front of Nico.

"What's that?" Louis asked.

"IM. Iris-Message." Thalia told him. Just then a deep voice cam from the mist.

"Get your sister and come to the Underworld immediatly. We have a problem."


	16. Chapter 16

"Bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad-"

"Your sounding like Gwen." Hazel informed her brother, remembering the daughter of Venus' habit of muttering under her breath. Nico shrugged. "It's oddly theripudic. I can see why she does it. Besides, this is bad," Nico frowned, watching as the giant stepped on Sisyphus, crushing the troll-like man and his boulder. "Eventually, he's going to make it to Elysian. No one cares if he toments people in Punishment, but everyone in Elysian-"

"We need to stop it." Hazel finished. "The prophecy says that Lily will lead the quest. I don't like the idea of sending an eleven-year-old to deal with Bob the Titan." Bob roared.

"I am Bob! Fear me mortals!" Hazel and Nico watched from Hades palace as one of the souls from Punishment fell on the ground, laughing so hard. Bob crushed them.

"On the bright side, at least he can't kill people." Nico said.

"Because torture is so much better."

"On the-"

"Nico, your not very good at looking on the bright side."

"I was just going to say that at least he's only in the Feilds of Punishment. He hasn't reached Asphodel yet." Nico resisted the urge to mention that it won't be long until he does reach Asphodel and that he'll desroy the entire Underworld unless they stopped him.

Hazel sighed. "Come on, we should get back. Thalia will get mad if we keep her waiting long."

The second Nico and Hazel appeared, they were pounded with questions.

"Quiet! We'll explain everything." Hazel told them.

"Please, tell me that Iaptus isn't evil and he isn't running around the Underworld screaming 'Fear me! I am Iaptus!', or some other cheesy thing." Thalia said.

"He's not." Nico said honestly. "He's running around the Feilds screaming 'Fear me! I'm Bob!' He hasn't tormented any other parts of the Underworld yet." Thalia groaned. "You'll be happy to know he stepped on Sisyphus, though."

"Good," Thalia nodded. "I hate that little troll."

"Why do you hate him?" Bianca asked.

"He's annoying, unhelpful, and I had to push his boulder up a mountain just to get him to give us pretty much useless infomation." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Thal, if I remember correctly, you hit him with that boulder after me and Perce were done talking to him." Thalia shrugged.

"He deserved it."

"Anyways, we need to find the stone and stop the Titan." Hazel said. "Technically I guess it would be Lily's quest, but I don't like the idea of sending eleven year olds to stop a Titan." Everyone nodded.

"Umm, why don't we all go?" Louis asked. Thalia frowned.

"Three's a sacred number. Bad things tend to happen when more then three-"

"Actually, we'll need all the help we can get." Nico interupted. "Bob is getting souls from the Feilds to help him, to start an army. Lily wouldn't have to get within a mile of Bob. Me, Hazel and Thalia could deal with him. We'd need you guys to deal with the souls. They can't die, they're already dead, but you can send them back to the Feilds. You'd just need to hold them off until we can kill Bob."

"Wait, so we go to the Underworld, fight souls, and kill a Titan?" Louis looked at them. "I'm in. But I'm guessing the gods won't give us a prize or something for this?" Thalia shook her head.

"No, but it will increase the chance of you guys getting into Elysian." Lily and Bianca looked slightly freaked out.

"Don't you go somewhere bad if you kill people?" Lily asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Not if your fighting against bad people. Killing someone perfectly innocent, though. That's a different story."

"Same with the monsters?" Bianca asked.

"Monsters don't have souls. They turn into dust, reform again days, months, years later."

"First, before we go fight a Titan, we need to find the stone, though. Okay?" Rachel inturrupted. Everyone nodded. "And I'm coming, too. Chances are, they'll all have celestial bronze or imperial gold. Theres almost no chance of me getting hurt." Nico looked at her.

"Fine. We'll leave tomarrow."

"Won't peo-" Louis began.

"Won't people wonder where we are? I'll get the Headmistress to cover for us. She's a daughter of Hecate. Legacy of Athena, too. Now, let's go find a rock."

"Having fun looking for a rock in a forest?" Nico asked after they'd been searching for a while. Rachel had gone back to the castle to explain things to the Headmistress.

"One freakin' huge forest," Thalia muttered. Louis nodded.

"What's this thing supposed to look like, anyway?" Louis asked.

"Like this," Lily said, showing him a small cracked stone. "I found it a while ago, but I got caught up talking to the dead. Sorry." Lily handed Louis the stone.

"Woah," Louis looked at his Uncle Fred, who grinned. "Hola, Louis. Me llamo Fred. So how's my Spanish? I've decided to try to learn some other languages. Good, huh." Louis nodded.

"What does me llamo mean?"

"Well, one soul told me it meant 'I like monkey's', another said it meant 'My name is.'"

"I like monkeys?" Fred nodded.

"I think that the spirit who said it meant 'I like monkeys' was the one telling the truth." Fred decided. "Lily told me about the quest. Make sure to stop in Elysian, 'kay?" Louis nodded.

"You look nuts." Thalia said from behind Louis.

"Can't you see Uncle Fred?" Lily asked. Thalia shook her head.

"We can't either." Lorcan and Lysander said at the same time.

"Only descendants of Hades can see the spirits without holdin the stone." Nico told them.

"Hey, can I see that?" Louis handed Thalia the stone. Louis watched as Thalia kicked thin air.

"Who looks nuts now?" he muttered. Thalia didn't hear.

"Stix, I can't kick him."

"Yes!" Luke fist pumped.

"I'm still going to kick you later, you know."

"I know." Luke grinned. "You know, it's kind of sad. You havn't seen me in ten years and the first thing you do is try and kick me."

"Well you deserve to be kicked and you know it." Thalia paused. "Ten years. That would make you thirty-four, if you didn't die. So I'm thirty-two." Luke grinned.

"Congrats, Sparky. You know your own age now!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Klepto. I doubt you keep track of your age."

"Why would I? I'm dead."

"And I'm eternally fifteen years and three hundred, sixty-four days old. Theres no point in me keeping track of my age either."

"And Klepto? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Kids of Hermes are the hardest demigods to make nicknames up for. You know that."

"I know. So, how much have you missed me?" Luke asked. Thalia crossed her arms.

"I havn't." That was a lie.

"You've always been a good lier. Too bad I've always been able to see right through them."

"What about you? I know you've missed me." Luke crossed his arms and imitated Thalia.

"I havn't." Also a lie.

"You've always been a good lier. Too bad I've always been able to see right through them." Thalia repeated. Luke grinned.

"Good to see you havn't changed."

"Same for you. Or, at least your back to your old self. Oh, and you are most deffinitley getting punched in the gut tomarrow." Thalia informed him. But before he could question her, she said "Bye" and tossed the rock to Nico, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing we're visting Elysian after we kill Bob?" Thalia grinned.

"Yup. I have a son of Hermes to kick." Nico sighed.

"I'll go plan." Nico shadowtraveled away.

"Come on. We have the stone and it's getting dark. You all need to get to your Common Rooms." Hazel told them, and with that they left.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, we're good?" Rachel looked at Proffessor McGonagal hopefully. The older woman sighed.

"I suppose. It's only the nature of children with gods' blood to full fill prophecy's, do dangerous tasks. I'll say that they are sick and are not being allowed visiters. All this will have to be explained to their parents, though, as I presume you are aware of."

"Of course."

"Then it is not in my power to stop you. You may leave in the morning. I will send the childrens parents Owls. Are you aware of how you will be getting to the Underworld?"

"We're going to drive down to a Muggle airport, take a plane to Los Angelas and get into the Underworld from there." Nico said from behind Rachel. "And we found the stone."

"In that case you should pack tonight and you must be gone before anyone sees you." Nico nodded. "Now off you go." And with that, Rachel and Nico left.

"Wake up!" Thalia hissed, trying not to wake Louis' roommates. Louis grumbled in response. Thalia sighed and touched the boys arm, sending a blast of electricity down her fingers. Louis jumped and looked at Thalia confused.

"Was that really nessacary?" When Thalia didn't answer he chose a different question. "What time is it?"

"Four. Now get up and meet us in the Common Room." she said, marching out the door.

Louis came downstairs to see Thalia slumped on the couch looking bored, Nico half-asleep in an armchair, a dripping wet Lysander scowling at Lily and Bianca, along with Lorcan who was trying not to laugh at his twin. Louis heard a crash as the Portrait Hole slammed open and Rachel and Hazel walked in.

"Ready to go?" Hazel asked. They followed her outside the castle. THey were halfway to the gate before Thalia stopped.

"Wait, we're not shadowtraveling?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think I can shadowtravel this many people?"

"So we're..." Thalia trailed off, looking unhappy. "Can't I just take Mrs. O'Leary?" Nico sighed.

"She'll get here and be too tired to take you, unless we left in another, like, six hours."

"Can't you just call her?" Nico sighed, giving in. He muttered a few words under his breath. They waited. Nothing happened.

"Did you say it right?" Thalia asked. Nico nodded.

"Give it a minute." A low rumbling sounded from the ground. Cracks started to appear in the Earth, like the cracks in an egg when a chick is about to hatch. It wasn't a chick that hatched from the Earth, though. It was a dog. A huge dog.

"Woah," was all Louis could say. Thalia walked forward without hesitation and patted the dog.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Leary. You wanna give me a ride, girl?" Mrs. O'Leary yawned in response, and plopped down on the grass.

"Isn't that the thing that attacked us?" Louis asked. Thalia nodded.

"There are some nice monster." Hazel told him. "Tyson the cyclopes, Mrs. O'Leary, Tempest the venti, Ella," Hazel explained. Thalia scowled.

"I'm guessing I'm taking a plane." Nico rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine, if anyone should be worried it should be us," he said, indicating to himself, Lily, Bianca and Hazel.

"We'll be fine." Hazel said simply. "Mrs. O'Leary, go hide in the forest, okay? We'll be back soon." Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the forest. Rachel grinned at them all.

"Now, let's go to LA!"

"Thalia, we'll be there in a few minutes. Look, I can see the airport," Rachel told the daughter of Zeus, who nodded, looking slightly green.

"I don't like planes," Lily decided.

"I think they're fun," Louis said, winking at a flight attendent. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You need to be more like Vic."

"What?"

"Your too much like Dominique. She's fake. She loves quiditch, but she only plays at home. It's all an act. Your not as bad as Dom, but you need to drop the act. Vic acts like herself."

"You mean stubborn, tomboyish, hugely tempered-"

"Exactly." Lily agreed. "So drop the act. It's annoying-Don't argue, it's all true." Louis just stared at his cousin, unable to respond.

"She's right," Thalia told him. The pilots voice came on, telling them they were unloading. "Thank the gods, get me off this deathtrap." Thalia jumped up and ran of the plane, knocking down a young couple in the process.

"Sorry," Hazel told them. "My cousin is terrified of heights."

"So's your brother," Nico informed her. "Now let's go. The gods know where Thalia went."

"We need a car," Thalia declared.

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Would you like to walk to the Hollywood sign? Thought so. There's a car rental place down the road. I'll grab a van, and we'll be good. You guys wait here."

"Wait, how do have money for a car?" Louis asked.

"I don't."

"Then how will you get one?"

"Steal it. Calm down, I'll return it later."

"I want to know how to steal a car." Louis decided. Thalia paused.

"C'mon, I'll show you." she decided. Louis grinned.

"Awesome!"

Louis looked around at the many cars.

"Which one are we taking?" he asked.

"That one," she said, indicating a black van. Thalia narrowed her eyes as two almost identical men started examining the van. "Come with me," she told Louis. "Stoll!" The two men turned.

"We didn't do it!" they said att the same time. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I need this van."

"But we need this van." the slightly taller one said.

"For what?"

"Something."

"In other words a prank." The men shrugged in response.

"Why do you need it?"

"I need to get nine people to the Hollywood sign."

"Quest to the Underworld?" the shorter one asked. Thalia nodded.

"How 'bout we share the van?" Louis suggested.

"That's a great idea!" the shorter one grinned.

"Hey, your British! Is that where you've been?" the tall one turned to Thalia, who nodded. "With Rachel, Nico and Hazel, too? Thought so. Were are you headed?"

"We need to stop at the airport then go to the Hollywood sign." Thalia told them. They nodded.

"We need to stop at the zoo to pick up Bobby. He's waiting there with prank supplies."

"The zoo?" The men didn't answer. Instead, they started the engine of the van.

"Get in."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to kill you," Thalia declared, looking at Travis, Conner and Bobby.

"Eyes on the road," Conner told her.

"We told you we were getting prank supplies." Travis said.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me your 'prank supplies' included a llama." The three men shrugged.

"Didn't seem important." Conner said simply. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need a llama, anyway?" Louis asked, giving the llama a little shove as it sniffed his hair.

"To rein terror on the camp!" Bobby said happily.

"Actually, it's a gift." Conner told him.

"But we'll freak out a few cohorts, possibly put it in Octavians bed, before giving him to the gift receivers."

"Annabeth will kill you." Thalia told them.

"How'd you know it was going to Percy and Annabeth?" Bobby asked.

"Sophie was born two days ago. I don't think they'll appreciate the llama as a new baby gift, though." They shrugged.

"We'll still put it in Octavian's bed."

"Good, he deserves it. Oh, give me a sec. Phobe!" Thalia yelled out the window, pulling the van to the side of the road.

"Thalia?" said a girl about fourteen. She was pretty, with her long brown hair braided down her back. Louis didn't flirt, though. Lily was right. He was all an act. The girl, Phobe, scowled. "Your in a van full of boys."

"Yes," Thalia agreed. "Four to be exact."

"Actually, five," Conner corrected, indicating the llama.

"The llama dosn't count." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Besides, the llama's a girl." Bobby told them.

"You should dress it up before putting it in Octavians bed," Thalia suggested. The three men looked at her in awe.

"You-

"-are-

-a genius!"

"I know," she said, smiling. "Phobe, updates?"

"We killed two manticores, six telkhinds, nine venti, twelve dracnea, and one hellhound. Four new members. Two mortal, one daughter of Mercury, one nymph." Thalia nodded.

"Great, and the sea monster?"

"Killed it last week." Phobe looked at Thalia sadly. "It killed Makenzie, though."

"Good job with the sea monster. Makenzie got a good one-hundred-ninety-two years of life. She was held a proper burial?" Phobe nodded. "Good, I hope she gets Esylian." Phobe nodded again. "Tell the others I said hi, okay?"

"Where are you going, now?"

"Quest to finish." Phobe nodded, bowed her head slightly, and ran into the woods.

"Who was that?" Louis asked.

"My second in command, Phobe."

"Are all hunters boy-haters?"

"All except for Thalia." Conner said.

"Wonder which of our sisters joined?" Bobby asked.

"Guess we'll find out when we get to camp." Travis said simply, sighing. Thalia pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Is that a llama?" Nico asked. "Bobby? Travis, Conner?"

"Don't ask." Thalia said simply. "Now, let's go to Hades."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you to anyone who reveiwed, which is annoyingly few people. I know I have some spelling errors, I wasn't sure how to spell Phoebe (I spelled it right that time, right?), and my computer dosn't have spell check for some reason. Reveiw!**

Fleur sat in the kitchen of Shell Cottage, staring at the letter. Louis knew about the gods. She had been planning to tell him and Dominque after their seventeenth birthday, like she told Victoire and her mother told her. Lily was a Legacy of Hades. She had not expected that. Fleur had always sensed an aura around the Potter children, especially Lily, but she had ignored it. Harry didn't have an aura, there was no way the clidren could have gods blood. But they did. And now her only son and her little neice were on a quest. To the Underworld.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, coming into the kitchen to see his wifes distressed face.

"Louiz knows. Zo doez Lily."

"What?"

"Ze, godz!" Fleur sank into a chair. Bill frowned.

"How?"

"Zere waz a quezt. A zon of Hadez, daughter of Zeuz, daughter of Pluto went to Hogwartz to find ze Rezzurection Stone and bring it to Hadez zo he can deztroy it. Ze oracle is ze new Divination teacher. Lily, Jamez and Albuz are Legazies of Hadez. Lily and Louiz and Lorcan and Lyzander are all on a plane to America, right now." Bill frowned, his face ashen.

"Should we call Victoire and Teddy? They're at Camp, right now, right? We could have them go find them, and-" Bill stopped. Fleur shook her head.

"Zere waz a prophezy. Zey must defeat a Titan. In ze Underworld. Minerva zaid zat zey will not have to fight ze Titan." Fleur told her husband, trying to look on the bright side. "Zey will be fine," she insisted. Bill nodded. "I'm going to call Louiz," Fleur decided, digging in her pockets for a drachma. "Do ze aguameta spell." Bill obeyed.

"Show me Louiz Weazley," she said, holding up ze drachma.

"Ahh! What the- Mamam? How did-"

"(AN: What they are saying is at the bottom.)Donc, vous savez au sujet des dieux, maintenant. J'avais été vais vous dire quand vous étiez dix-sept, mais oh, eh bien. Où êtes-vous? "

"Um," Louis turned to Thalia. "She wants to know where we are."

"Almost to the Hollywood sign."

"Nous sommes presque à la Hollywood Sign. Nous-'

"Vont dans une quête pour l'Outre-Monde? Oui, je sais. Soyez prudent, Louis. Irez-vous au camp par la suite?"

"Are we going to camp after this?" Nico nodded.

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Parce que Victoire et Teddy sont là."

"Attendez, Vic connaît les dieux?"

"Oui, je lui ai dit quand elle avait dix-sept, et elle a dit Teddy, après qu'ils se sont fiancés. Est Lily avec vous?"

"Yah, hey, Lil, mamam is on whatever this thing is."

"It's an Iris-Message" Thalia told him.

"Hi, Auntie," Lily said.

"Bonjour, Lily. Be careful, z'okay? Zis will take quite a bit of explaining to your parentz. Minerva called uz all into her offize to explain. It zould be interezting. Um, iz zat a llama?" Lily nodded.

"Yah, these sons of Hermes-"

"Hi!" Bobby, Travis and Conner screamed.

"Yah, them. They need it-"

"Her," Conner corrected.

"They need her for a prank, or baby gift or something."

"Ah, yez, remindz moi of Roxxane, Jamie, and Freddy." Lily nodded. "I could zwear zey have Hermez blood, or Mecury, if you prefer ze Roman namez." Lily nodded again.

"How is everyone?"

"Oh, good. But zey won't be when zey found out where you are. You know, I alwayz azzumed it would be Al, Roze and Scorpiuz who would find out about ze godz and get twizted up in zome quezt." Thalia snorted.

"They were snooping so much, I wouldn't be surprised if we went to the Underworld to find them already there. Speaking of the Underworld, we're here," Thalia told them, pulling to a stop.

"Bye, Auntie."

"Bye, mamam."

"Bye, kidz. Be careful."

**This is what Louis and Fleurs convorsation was:**

**"So, you know about the gods, now. I had been going to tell you when you were seventeen, but oh, well. Where are you?"**

**"Um, we're almost to the hollywood sign. We-"**

**"Are going on a quest to the Underworld? Yes, i know. Be careful, Louis. Will you be going to camp afterwards?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Because Victoire and Teddy are there."**

**"Wait, Vic knows about the gods?"**

**"Yes, I told her when she was seventeen, and she told Teddy after they got engaged. Is Lily with you?"**

**Reveiw! No, really, please do. I'm almost finished with this story and I don't even have ten reveiws. It's kind of sad.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait, so your telling us that our kids are descendants of gods, and that they're on some crazy quest to the Underworld?" Harry asked, staring at the Headmistress in disbeleif.

"It is true, . Mrs. Weasley, here," she indicated to Fleur. "is part Veela. Veela are the offspring of Hephestus and Aphrodite. You are a descendant of Hades, Lord of the dead."

"It iz true," Fleur said sadly.

"I'm here," Luna said, coming out of the fireplace.

"Hello. Lorcan and Lysander-"

"Are on a quest to the Underworld along with Louis, Lily, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Rachel." Luna smiled dreamily. "I'm aware. They Im'd me last night."

"Wait, Luna you know about all of this?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded.

"Of course. I'm a daughter of Trivia, goddess of magic. And don't worry, I'm sure they'll all be fine. I've seen Nico, Hazel and Thalia fight, and they are extremely good. Rachel, too. Besides, it's not like they have absolutely no training. Lorcan told me they found out awhile ago, and that they've been training in the Room of Requirment."

"How long have they known about this, exactly?" Harry asked.

"Weeks, at least. And Lily is quite powerful for a Legacy. Lysander told me she learned to summon the dead when she was seven."

"What? She never..." Ginny trailed off. "That one day, when she was seven." Ginny looked pale. Harry nodded.

"She came in telling us that she spoke to my parents. And Fred. We thought she was playing a game. But she wasn't, was she? She was telling the truth."

"It explains so much. How she dissapears for hours on end, somewhere outside. She's been talking to the dead this entire time. How she seems to know something that we don't. How she never gets that sad look on her face when we mention the dead." Ginny sank into her chair, staring at nothing in particular. "I can't beleive it."

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"We wait for them to return. Whether you would like to tell anyone else about this is entirely your choice, b-" Just then the Headmistress was interupted.

"Proffesor! They've just dissapeared! Without a trace!" said a proffesor.

"Who has dissapeared?"

"Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Where were they last seen?"

"By the lake, and hour ago. A student claims she saw them climb up on a big, black dog, and dissapear." McGonagel's face looked solem.

"Thank you, Proffesor. I shall contact the students parents."

"This is all your fault," Draco said, pacing the living room of Grimmauld place. "If it wasn't for you, Scorpius would never have found out about his lineage."

"Draco!" Astoria hissed.

"Well, mabye if you didn't keep him locked up all the time then he wouldn't have such a high sense of adventure, and-"

"Ron!" Hermione warned.

"If we didn't keep him locked up he'd be dead by now!"

"Malfoy, who exactly is Scorpius descended from?" Harry asked.

"Athena," he said simply.

"Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies." Hermione finished.

"You know, Malfoy. For someone descended from the goddess of wisdom, you're not too bright." Ron muttered.

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, sorry. What I don't get is what Rosie has to do with any of this."

"She's clear-sighted," Luna told him.

"What?"

"She can see through the mist. Or at least that's what I think. She'll be fine, godly weapons can't hurt her."

"Godly weapons?"

"Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold. They can't hurt her."

"Okay but what about the dog?"

"Hellhound. They don't attack descendants of Pluto, so they'll be fine." Luna said simply.

"Okay but where did they go?" Astoria asked.

"We'll just have to wait and find out.


	21. Chapter 21

"I think I got it!" Rose said happily, plopping down in between Scorpius and Al. "Chapter Twenty-Three: Demigods and Legacies."

"What and what nows?" Al asked.

"A demigod is the child of a god and mortal," Scorpius told him. "Legacies are the children, grandchilden, great-grandchildren of demigods."

"And in the chapter on mythical creatures, it says a veela is the descendant of Hephestus, god of blacksmiths and fire, and Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

"I guess it explains things. But what about Lily? And Bianca? And Lorcan and Lysander?"

"They could be Legacies," Scorpius suggested, throwing a stone into the lake. "Sorry!" he yelled when it hit the giant squid. Al frowned.

"But wouldn't that mean that I was a Legacy?" Scorpius and Rose shrugged.

"I guess."

"But who am I a Legacy of?" Al wondered out loud. A hissing sound came out of the forest.

"Hello, Legacy of Hades."

"Woah, what the crap. Uhg, that's gross," Al said, looking at the woman's snake legs.

"Well we know who your a Legacy of," Rose said, grabbing Al and Scorp by the arms and pulling them back. Al was still staring. He hated snakes, and a lady with snake legs was no more pleasing.

"God of the dead." Scorpius said.

"And you!" the snake-lady said, turning to Scorpius. "Legacy of Athena! And a clear-sighted mortal, too!" she hissed.

"You're a dracnea, aren't you?" Rose asked, looking at the creature.

"Smart girl. Prepare to die!" she hissed. Suddenly a large, black dog leaped out of the forest.

"I think it wants us to get on it's back!" Scorpius said as the dracnea advanced, slowly.

"Listen to it!" Rose nearly screamed as the dracnea stabbed her with her spear.

"Rose!" But Rose was okay.

"Stupid motal! I cannot kill you! I can kill your friends, though!"

"Rose, get on!" Al told her. Rose obeyed, and the dog took off.

"Are they awake?" Someone asked. "Are they? I wanna say hi. C'mon, are they awake yet?"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Someone hissed. Scorpius blinked a few times.

"Woah, you-"

"Are dead?" Sirius grinned. "Yup. Your Draco Malfoy's kid, right? You don't seem nearly as gittish as him. And a Gryfindor, too? Well your parents must be proud." Scorpius grinned, deciding he liked Sirius.

"I do my best to dissapoint my family."

"Here's a tip: Glue posters of all things muggle to your wall with a permanent sticking charm. It drove my mum mad."

"I already have ever surface in my room glued with posters of motercycles, muggle sports teams, muggle bands, cars, television shows, everything," Scorp informed him.

"I like this kid!" Sirius decided, giving Scorpius a high-five.

"Just wondering, where are we?" Al asked from next to him, waking up.

"The Underworld! Hello, grandson!" James said grinning.

"Grandad? Um, hi. How did we get here?"

"Mrs. O'Leary took you here," Fred said, patting the sleeping hellhound.

"I'm hungry," Rose muttered from in-between the two boys.

"I suggest that you don't eat Underworld food. Then you'll be stuck here. Forever." Lily told her. Rose rubbed her eyes, now fully awake.

"I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore." Rose decided.

"Wotcher. Now c'mon, how 'bout we show you around Elysian." Tonks suggested.

"Um, okay," Al said, getting to his feet.

"As long as there's no spiders," Scorpius muttered. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Or snakes," Al added.

"No spiders or snakes," Remus assured them.

"In that case, let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Fleur knows about the gods because she is part veela. It is tradition (or at least in this story it is) for veela's to tell their children about the gods on their 17th birthday. Fleurs mother told her, she told Bill after they got married. Fleur told Victoire, Victoire told Teddy when they got engaged. Sorry if that was unclear.**

**-If anyone wants to know what happens with Bobby, Travis, Conner, and the llama, it'll be in chapter 3 of my story The One-Shot Series.**

**-I totally agree that the story title should change. I'm going to be changing it to Lily Luna Potter and the Ressurection Stone, and change the characters to Lily and Nico. I had been planning to make it all about Al, Rose and Scorpius trying to find out why Nico, Thalia, etc. were at Hogwarts, but I just am getting ideas constantly (for ex. I had been going to make Louis the reincarnation of Luke, but I decided against it) It ended up being more about Lily, Bianca, Lysander, and about Nico's quest to find the stone. When I began this story, I hadn't been going to include Bob the Titan, either, or any quest to the Underworld. I'm pretty much winging it here.**

**Now, after that little rant, ON WITH THIS CHAPTER (and reveiw. PLEASE)**

Rachel, Nico, Bianca, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Louis, Thalia, and Hazel stood outside DOA Recording Studio.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Thalia asked, pushing the door open.

"Charon," Nico called to the man at the counter. "We need to get into the Underworld. Imediatly." Charon looked at them.

"Please tell me you're here to handle the Titan issue?" Hazel nodded. "Thank the gods, come right in." Charon lead them to an elevator, which they all squished inside of. Five minutes later, Louis groaned.

"This is taking forever." he complained.

"Would you rather walk the 2,000 something miles to the Underworld?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, I siddenly love... Whatever this thing we're in is." Thalia sighed.

"It's called an elevator, Louis."

"Oh." After what felt like forever, the elevator door finally opened, to reveal the Underworld. In what looked like a giant feild, Bob stood, roaring and squishing souls.

"He reached Aposphel." Nico muttered. Hazel frowned, for that's where her mother is.

"We have to fight that?" Louis asked, looking at Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Hazel in disbeleif.

"No," Thalia told them, glancing at the four elevan year olds. "You guys need to fight the spirits around him. Just remember you can stab them, but don't let them stab you. When you kill them, they'll just go back to Punishment. If they kill you, you go back up to DOA Recording Studios the hard way." Louis gulped, but nodded. "Now, I call the Titan!" she said, running in Bobs direction, sounding entirely too happy for someone who could die.

"She's nuts," Rachel muttered. Nico, on the other hand, frowned.

"C'mon, if we want to fight Bob, we better get there before Thalia kills him." Lily stared at them in disbeleif.

"Aren't you scared?" she asked them. Rachel shrugged.

"One Titan is nothing compared to the Giants and Gaea." Hazel told them.

"We've fought worse." Nico agreed, running after his cousin.

"You'll be fine," Hazel assured them again.

"Just scream if you need help." Rahel added, taking out a dagger. Rachel then marched forward, leading them into the the strangest thing the four wizards have ever experienced.

By the time they got to Aposphel, Thalia was in full-battle mode with Bob, and looked to be enjoying herself.

"She is insane." Louis muttered, shaking his head.

"Very." Rachel agreed. Hazel and Nico were already fighting their way through the hoarde of spirits, trying to get to Thalia.

"Just remember your training." Rachel told them, watching as Thalia sliced the Titans leg. Bob roared, furious.

"But we have so little." Bianca said, looking at all of the spirits.

"Demigods have gone on quests with about no training and came back alive." Rachel told them. "My friend Percy did. Bianca, in your last life you went on a quest with no training."

"You mean the quest I died on?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Rachel admitted. "But from what I heard, you were doing great untill you died. Now, c'mon, lets go get rid of this Titan."

Rachel helped them cut through the the hoarde of spirits, sending more and more back to the Feilds every second.

"The awesome part is, these souls are so out of practice, we're kicking their butts." Rachel said, sounding amused. Hazel appeared next to them.

"This is pretty easy!" she said happily. An old man with a weedwacker and a bathrobe came up behind her.

"You!" The old guy spat. Hazel turned and smiled.

"Why, hello, Phiny."

"Don't call me that! And you still owe me a harpy, I beleive!" Hazel scowled.

"We don't owe you anything!" and with that she stabbed him.

"Um, who was that?" Lily asked.

"Phineous, the blind seer. Ran into him on a quest. Long story." An old man ran past them, chasing a cheeseburger with wings. Nico chased him, looking annoyed.

"Tantelus! Get back here! Give me back my sword! Nico tackled the man, before stabbing him with his sword. In the distance, Bob roared again. They turned to see the Titan, getting closer and closer to the Lethe. He was scraped up, golden ichor trailing down his body. Thalia, on the other hand, was mostly unharmed. She had a small a small gash in her left arm, and was looking annoyed.

"Get back here, girl. I will run you over with my boulder!" A troll like man hissed at her. He sent a boulder tumbling down the hill, which Thalia dodged, only to nearly get hit with another boulder.

"Knock it off, Sissy!" she yelled.

"Never!" the troll replied. Sissyphus stopped throwing boulders at her long enough for Thalia to shoot three arrows at once by Bob's feet. Bob stumbled backwards, nearly falling into the Lethe.

"Should we help her?" Louis asked as she almost got hit with another boulder.

"What we need to do is keep the other spirits away from her. Thalia's an amazing fighter, but dodging boulders while holding off spirits while trying to knock a Titan into the Lethe may be too much, even for her." Nico said, slaying a women who resembled a monkey.

"Ow!" Louis said suddenly. He looked down to see a needle sticking out of his shirt. He looked up again to see them surrounded by women, each armed with needles. "What the-"

"Crap," Rachel said, ducking as a needle was thrown at her. "I know this myth. Some king had a hundred daughtrs. This other king had a hundred sons. They were all arranged to be married. The first king gave each of his daughters a needle and told them to stab their husband and get his land or something. And they all did aside from one, who went to Elysium.

"In other words, start stabbing!" Hazel said, slicing three at once. Louis dodged more needles. He looked over to see Lily stab one. She had her needle up as if she was about to stab Louis, before Lily killed her. Lily looked at her cousin, as is she was shocked at what she jut did. Louis couldn't blame her. Slowly, the women evaporated away, covering them all with dust.

"Monster dust," Nico explained. "People don't burst into it, unless they are in the the Underworld and have been sent to Punishment." Louis nodded. Soon, the women were all gone. Louis looked to see Thalia, still dodging boulders and in slightly worse shape then she previously was. Bob was on the very edge of the Lethe. If Thalia got one more good shot, he would fall in. Sisyphus momentarily stopped throwing boulders. Thalia turned, searching for an arrow, before muttering something. Instead, she took out something Louis couldn't see, and squeezed it, turning it into a spear. She then tugged on a silver bracelet, turnung it into the creepiest sheild Louis has ever seen. Thalia ran down the hill, trying to get to Bob before Sissy found more boulders to throw. Thalia stabbed Bob in the foot, causing him to back up again, howling in pain. Bob fell into the Lethe. He came out a few seconds later, looking extremely confused. Thalia smiled at him, told him something, before waving over at them, grinning. Three winged old hags, which Louis recognized as the creatures that attacked him and Thalia before, flew over. One picked up Thalia, carrying her across the River, while the other two picked up Bob. The old hags dropped Thalia off in front of them, and carried Bob away to a gloomy looking palace.

"Bye, friend!" he called to Thalia, waving. Thalia waved back. From across the River, Sissyphus was having a temper tantrum.

"No, no, no! I didn't get to hit her with a boulder!" Thalia stuck her tongue out and made a rude gesture at him.

"Well, that was fun." Thalia said, turning to them. Lily, Bianca, and Louis looked at her in disbeleif. The twins snorted. Nico rolled his eyes and Rachel and Hazel just looked at her, amused. "So, can we stop in Esylium? I have a son of Hermes to beat up." Nico sighed.

"Let's go to Elysium," he agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

The second they walked through the gates of Elysium, a dark-haired girl ran over and hugged Thalia.

"Oh my gods! Thalia! Are you dead? You can't all be dead." She said this all very fast. Thalia smiled at her.

"Hey, Silena. No, I'm not dead. None of us are. We came down here to defeat Bob." she explained.

"You mean that Titan? Good, it was going to reach us soon. Now, you must tell me everything that's happened. Percy and Annabeth did get married, right?" Thalia looked amused.

"Yes, Silena, they did get married. Actually, they just had a baby. Her name's Sophie." Silena squealed with delight.

"Ah, I knew it! She must be so cute!" Silena spun to face Nico. "Nico, you are required to bring us pictures." Nico looked amused.

"Okay. I'll make sure to bring pictures." he promised.

"Now, where's Luke?" Thalia asked Silena. "I need to kick his a-"

"There's kids, here," Rachel chastised.

"Arse." Thalia finished. Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh, there he is!" Thalia ran over to a blonde guy, who was chatting with a buff guy. Thalia put her finger on his shoulder, sending a blast of electricity to run through body. Luke jumped higher then anyone would have thought possible, landing with a loud thump.

"Ow," he groaned. "Thalia?" Thalia responded by kicking him in the stomache.

"What did he do to get Thalia so upset?" Lily asked."Nearly destroyed the gods, killed us all and messed up worse then should be possible." Silena explained. Louis, Lily and Bianca stared at her in disbeleif.

"He made a mistake that lead to a war," Lorcan told them. "Then he killed himself to save everyone else."

"Really, Silena?" Rachel asked. Silena shrugged, mumbling about how it was true.

"Everyone's forgiven him, along with everyone else who joined the Titans side in the war." Nico told them. Silena glanced down, looking a little guilty. No one had time to question her about it, though, because, just then, Thalia came over, Luke in tow.

"How badly did she injure you?" Lysander asked.

"She broke my arm in three places, sprained my ankle, stabbed me with her spear, zapped me with lightning, levitated me about a mile in the air before dropping me and drew a moustache on my face in Sharpie." Luke told them. "If I wasn't already dead, she would've killed me about five times." Thalia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like you didn't deserve it." Luke shrugged.

"I did," he admitted. The buff guy who had been talking with Luke earlier came over and took Silena's hand.

"Hey, I'm Beckendorf, son of Hephestus," he told them. Silena smiled at Louis, Lily, Bianca, Lorcan, Lysander, and Hazel.

"I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite." she introduced herself.

"Luke, son of Hermes."

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." Hazel said, smiling at them.

"Um, I'm Louis."

"I'm Lily Potter, and this is Bianca, Lorcan and Lysander." Suddenly Louis frowned.

"Is it just me, or is that Al?" he asked, looking behind Thalia and Luke. Everyone followed his gaze. Indeed, Albus was talking with Fred. Lily ran over and hugged her Uncle.

"Uncle Fred!"

"Hey, Lils!" Fred hugged his neice, beaming.

"Lily?" Al gaped at his sister. "What are you doing in the Underworld?"

"I can ask you the same question," she huffed. "I have business here."

"Al?" Louis asked, coming over. "How did you get here?"

"This giant dog." Nico gave Thalia a look.

"See what happens when you make me call Mrs. O'Leary? Third Years end up in the Underworld!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"It's not like he's hurt." Rose and Scorpius came up behind Al, Lily and James behind them.

"Gram! Gramps!" Lily hugged her gramparents. Scorpius looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Quest." Louis said simply.

"You're demigods, aren't you?" Rose asked, looking at Hazel, Nico, Thalia and Rachel.

"I'm not. I'm the Oracle." Rachel corrected. Nico told him about his quest for the Ressurection Stone. Scorpius explained how they've been trying to figure out what was going on, and how they got to the Underworld.

"You guys took Mrs. O'Leary? How long ago?" Thalia asked.

"Um, mabye five hours." Thalia fist-pumped."Yes! Thank the gods, we don't have to take a plane!" Nico rolled his eyes and turned to Rachel.

"Can you take everyone back to camp? Me, Hazel and Thalia need to go to my dad's palace and tell him we finished the quest." Rachel nodded. Nico whisteled, and a giant dog the size of a garbage truck bounded towards them. Everyone got on the beast, and Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the darkness, taking them to camp.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I, personally, am a Thuke supporter. But, since there are so many people who aren't, I try to write my stories in a way where it can be seen as Thuke, or it can be seen as friendship. Anyways, sorry this chapter took forevor. I typed it a while ago but I never really got around to posting it untill now. Enjoy!**

The first thing Louis said when they reached Camp was "Woah." Lily and Bianca nodded their heads in agreement, staring in awe as a pegasus flew above them. An man covered with eyes roamed the streets, dressed as a Muggle seurity guard. A two-headed man sold coffee to a little girl, who was fully armed with a sword that seemed much to big for her. Everywhere the young wizards looked, there was something that amazed them. Rachel smiled.

"Cool, right? Right now, we're in New Rome. It's where demigods and Legacy's go after they've finished their training." she told them.

"Is that guy riding a giant eagle?" Albus asked. Rachel nodded. A man with curly dark hair was riding a giant eagle. And coming straight toward them.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my gods! This was such a bad idea!" the man screamed.

"Calm down, Leo!" Rachel called. "If you set yourself on fire, you'll-" Leo spun out of control, crashing into the building behind them.

"-crash." Rachel finished. Rachel helped Leo up, giving him a pointed look. The eagle made an agitated noise, before picking itself up and flying away. "Leo, why in the name of the gods were you riding an eagle?" Leo grinned.

"I wanted to make a grand entrance!" he said happily. "You know, to the wedding."

"What wedding?" Leo stared at the oracle as if she'd just gone insane.

"Your kidding. Jason and Piper's wedding? You know, today?" Rachel groaned. Just then, Thalia, Nico and Hazel appeared next to them. Thalia glanced at Leo and then at the wall in which he crashed into, which was slightly damaged.

"Leo, did you crash a giant eagle into a wall again?" she asked. Leo pouted.

"You say it like I crash flying things all the time!"

"You do. Last month you crashed a pegasus into the aquaduct, remember? And before that-"

"Thalia," Rachel interrupted. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um, it's May, right?" Rachel nodded.

"And what is happening in May?" Thalia tilted her head in confusion before realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, styx!"

"I can't beleive we forgot," Hazel said, shaking her head. "We're horrible cousins. Even worse, I'm a bridesmaid."

"Even worse, it's my little brothers wedding and I'm the maid of honor." Thalia told them. Suddenly, Rose frowned.

"What's that?" Everyone looked down the street to see a man running down the street, screaming.

"The Graceus! The stupid son of Mercury! Llama!" he screamed. Leo took out a video camera from his tool-belt as Thalia, Nico and Hazel laughed.

"What is he talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, Thalia, what is he talking about?" another man said, coming down the street on an elephant. Behind him sat a pretty blonde woman, who was carrying a baby. "You wouldn't happen to know why Travis, Conner and Bobby showed up at our apartment with a llama, now would you, Pinecone Face?" Thalia smirked.

"Now, Kelp Head, how would I know anything about that?" she said sarcasticly.

"Percy, Annabeth, we need a ride to Jason and Piper's wedding." Nico told them.

"Why are you all covered in monster dust?" Annabeth asked.

"Quest," Hazel told them. "We'll give you details later." Suddenly, Thalia seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Louis," she whispered. "What's that one spell I was making you show me?"

"The purple one?" he whispered back. "Pagrieziet violeta." Thalia nodded in thanks before taking out her wand and pointing it at Percy.

"Pagrieziet violeta!" she muttered. A small beam of purple light shot from her wand. Percy blinked as the light hit him.

"What was that?" Percy asked, glancing down at himself. "What the... Why am I purple?" Thalia, Leo and Nico fell on the ground laughing so hard.

"How...did...you..do..that!" Leo choked out.

"Oh my gods," Hazel muttered, trying not to snicker. Sophie giggled with delight, seeing her dad purple. Annabeth stared at her husband, a small smile forming on her face.

"Thalia!" Percy protested. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard, now." she said simply.

"Technically speaking, you're a witch," Lysander corrected. Thalia shrugged.

"How?"

"We'll explain later," Hazel promised. "Thalia, change Percy back." Thalia frowned, suddenly.

"Oh, styx. I probably should've learned the reverse before I used that spell..." Everyone stared at her in disbeleif. Sophie giggled. "Louis?"

"Don't look at me," he told her. "I don't know the reverse."

"Then how come you know the spell?" Bianca asked. Percy and Annabeth, having just noticed her, gasped. 'We'll explain later,' Rachel mouthed. They nodded.

"I used it on Fred, James, and Roxxane, once," he explained. "It was Vic who used the reverse, not me." Everyone turned to Rosie and Scorp.

"Sorry, I don't know that one." Scorpius said, as Rose agreed. Al gasped and collasped to the ground in disbeleif.

"So I'm going to go to the wedding with purple skin?" Percy asked them. Thalia nodded.

"Yup, looks like it," Leo agreed. Percy pouted.

"Well, my mamam told me Vic and Ted are here. If we find them, one of them could do the reverse." Louis told them.

"This place is huge." Lorcan told them. "There's no way-"

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" said Teddy's voice from behind them. Lysander snickered as Lorcan scowled.

"I'd love to tell you everything, but Vic would kill me," Louis told him. Victoire narrowed her eyes at him.

"You see, we went to Hogwarts for this quest, and some furries attacked, and then we all went to the Underworld where we fought-" Thalia began. Louis decided that now would be a great time to cover his friends mouth.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" he hissed in her ear. Thalia just looked at him with an innocent expression. Louis could feel her mouth forming a smirk from under his hand.

"Louis! You went to the Underworld? On a quest? Are you insane? You could've been killed!"

"Vicky, calm down. Lou's fine, see? And so's everyone else." Teddy told his fiance, squeezing her hand. Victoire nodded, still glaring at Louis.

"Um, yeah, can someone please change me back to normal?" Percy cut in. Teddy muttered something under his breath, waved his wand, and Percy was back to normal. Percy grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Um, the weddings about to start," Annabeth told them.

"Then let's go," Thalia said simply, climbing up the elephant.

"Thalia, we're not dressed." Hazel pointed out.

"Do you think either Piper or Jason will care? Sure, Lacy and Gwen will through fits but, oh, well. Now, to the wedding!"

**AN:... Man, I end a lot of chapters like that, don't I? Oh, well. Please, check out my other stories! Also, since this story is almost over, I was wondering if I should do I sequal? Help me out here! And reveiw!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you sure your brother wont mind us coming to his wedding?" Bianca asked Thalia, who nodded. Lily was nervously glancing down from the top of the elephent, who's name was Bumbo.

"Jason won't mind," Thalia said conffidently. "Neither will Piper. Besides, Gwen and Lacy already invited the entire city, plus everyone in Camp."

"Is everyone on yet?" Percy asked from behind them. Lily shook her head, glancing down at her brother and cousin, who were the only two who remain on the ground. Al was jumping up and down, waving his arms around, trying to get onto the elephant. Rosie, on the other hand, was standing off to the side, watching skeptically. Lily could tell she was trying to think of a way she could get onto the elephant without making a complete fool of herself. There was no way that she would last must longer. Rose could be extremely impatient at times, and if she couldn't find a logical aproach soon, she'd try Al's ridiculous technique.

Louis, who had been watching Al's many failed attempts, finally bent down and hauled the boy up, leaving Rose as the only one left on the ground. Rose sighed, taking a few steps toward the elephant and holding her hand out.

"Scorp, help me up," she said. Scorpius messed up his hair and tilted his head slightly, as if he was considering it.

"On one condition." he said, smirking.

"Nuh-uh. No way." Rose shook her head. "Al, you help me up."

"Sorry, Rosie. My arms are too short," he said, smiling slightly. Rose scowled in defeat and muttered something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Scorp asked, his hand cupped around his ear.

"You're smarter then me! Happy? Now wipe that smirk off your face and help me up." Scorpius grinned and hauled the red-haired girl up onto the elephant, probably fully aware that she would be glaring at him for the entire ride.

Ten minutes later, when they got off the elephant, Rose still had the same angry glare plastered onto her face. Lily silently wondered how long she could hold it for. Suddenly two very pretty women came out of crowd, beaming.

"Isn't it so romantic?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Super," Hazel agreed, apparently deciding to just go with it. The taller girl, the one with the dark hair, hooked her arm through Thalia's. The daughter of Zeus sighed.

"Hey, Lacy!" the tall one said. The shorter one, Lacy, spun around. The tall girl gestured to Thalia and Lacy beamed. Lacy looped her arm around Thalia's free arm.

"Not this again," Thalia muttered.

"Thalia, we told you! You have to wear dresses at weddings!" the tall girl said, beaming.

"But, Gwen," Thalia protested. "None of them are wearing dresses except Annabeth!" Lacy turned to the group.

"Girls, follow us. You can come willingly or we'll kidnap you." And with that, Lacy and Gwen marched away, Thalia between them.

"You should follow them," Percy suggested. "They weren't kidding about the 'kidnapping' part." As Rachel gathered all the girls, Lily could hear Louis asking "Why did Thalia say 'not this again'?"

"Because she showed up at our wedding without a dress," Anaabeth explained. "She had claimed that she had just got back from a hunters thing and she didn't have time. Lacy and Gwen ended up forcing her into one." Lily tried to imagine Thalia in a dress, but couldn't. And from the look on Louis's face, he couldn't either.

The crowd parted again and this time a man came out. He had blonde hair and eyes the same as Thalia's, so Lily assumed that this was her brother. He greeted them all, and introduced himself as Jason. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"The sky!" Leo nearly screamed.

"Gwen and Lacy kidnapped your sister," Percy informed him.

"Again? Thalia needs to just start wearing a dress places. She knows they'll find her," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm suprised they didn't kidnap any of you, too." he told the girls.

"Oh, they'll be back for us." Hazel assured him. "But Thalia was putting up to much of a fight for them to drag anyone else off."

"Speak of the devil..." Leo trailed off. Everyone turned to see Lacy.

"Gwen is doing Thalia's make-up," she informed them. "We pretty much had to tie Thalia up. Plus she escaped once. Took us forevor to catch her. It was a little funny though, because while trying to escape she smudged lipstick all over her face and, well, let's just say she resembled a clown. So if anyone asked why there was a clown at the wedding, pretend that we totally planned that."

"Got it," Jason said, grinning. Lacy turned towards the girls.

"Come on, girls! And, no, you don't have a choice."

"Vic, that means you," Louis told his sister, noticing she was trying to hide behind Teddy. Lacy looped her arm firmly through Victoires to ensure she can't escape.

"Well if I'm going, so's Rose," she said firmly, dragging her cousin out from behind Al and Scorpius. As they were were dragged away by Lacy, Lily couldn't help but smile. This would be interesting.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: IMPORTANT! READ IT! Ok, someone please reveiw and tell me if they think I should do a sequel fic. It would probably titled Louis Weasley and the Sorcerers Stone, and I would include Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper in it this time. Plus, wizards and demigods would probably find out about each other.**

The wedding was nice, even though they didn't stay very long. Piper wore the simplist wedding dress that Louis had ever seen. The bridesmaids wore girly purple dresses, that Louis assumed Gwen and Lacy picked out. Thalia, as the maid of honor, wore a dress similar to the bridesmaid dresses, except the fact that it was hot pink and covered in glitter. Louis had been a bit shocked when he had seen Thalia. She was covered head to toe in glitter. She wore high-heels (which she absolutely could not walk in), make-up, nail polish, jewelery, and her hair was up. She looked amazing, and Louis was having trouble not staring. Louis figured that she would kill Lacy and Gwen later, especially since they had taken multiple pictures. After the ceremony, Louis got the chance to talk to her.

"Do not mention the dress," she told him. Louis nodded. "My face feels weird with all the makeup," she said, crinkling her nose.

"Why don't you take it off?" he suggested.

"I can't. They got some daughter of Trivia to enchant it so it wont come off for another twenty-four hours. My hair, nails and shoes are also enchanted."

"Your shoes?" Thalia nodded.

"They knew I would take the heels off and walk around in bare feet, so I'm stuck in these death traps."

"Just don't fall."

"I'm not going to-" Naturally, Thalia then tripped and fell right into Louis knocking them both over.

"You're not going to fall my arse," Louis said as they both started to get up, their faces both red. Thalia huffed.

"Awww, dosn't Thalia look so pretty!" Someone said from behind them. Thalia scowled as the two men who had the llama, Travis and Conner, snapped a picture. Thalia's scowl suddenly turned to an evil smirk.

"So, Travis, does Katie know about the whole llama thing? And, Conner, what about Lou Ellen? Oh, and I'd be happy to tell Alexis for Bobby..." The men turned pale.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Thalia then took off in a run, but only got about ten feet before tripping over her heels. Louis walked over and helped her up. "Thanks," she grumbled.

"You're not gonna get anywhere in those heels," Travis snickered. Thalia smirked. She rose up untill she was an inch off the ground, and floated away.

"Styx," Conner cussed.

"We're doomed," Travis agreed.

"Well, if you excuse us, we're going to go find Bobby and try to get to Canada before our girlfriends find us and kill us." Conner said, before running in the opposite direction, his brother hot on his heels.

"Wanna bet on how far they'll make it?" Thalia asked, causing Louis to jump. He hadn't heard her come up.

"Not very far." He was right. Vines wrapped around Travis' feet and a brunnet women appeared, glaring at him. Conner seemed to have slammed into an invisible wall, and a women with hair so dark it looked purple appeared and helped him up.

"I'm not even sure why Conner was runnning," Thalia said, sounding amused. "Lou Ellen dosn't really mind his pranks."

"Probably just for the fun of it," Louis guessed. Thalia nodded in agreement. Somewhere above them, Bobby yelled. They looked up to see him dangling from the end of a vine, fifty feet in the air.

"Why do I have the feeling you have something to do with this?" Percy asked.

"Because I have everything to do with it," she said simply, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Where'd you get that?" Louis asked, sure that she hadn't brought it with her.

"I stole it from the daughter of Trivia who enchanted my make-up. Jellybean?" she said, holding out a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Percy took one, his face suddenly going weird.

"Thal, why does this jellybean taste like spagetti?"

"They're Every Flavor Beans. I just love wizard candy." she smiled, plopping the last of the chocolate frog into her mouth before unwrapping the card. "Hey, look, I got your uncle," she said, showing Louis. Jason and Piper came over.

"Thalia, why did it look like you were eating a frog?" Jason asked.

"Calm down. It was chocolate. Jellybean?" They both took one and Louis, Percy and Thalia stared, waiting for a reaction. Piper face scrunched up in disgust.

"It tastes like mud," she muttered.

"Really?" Jason asked, looking at his wife. "Mine tastes like caramel."

"I repeat, I love wizard candy," Thalia said, this time taking out some sugar quills.

"Merlin, how much candy did you take?" Louis asked. Thalia shrugged, handing him one.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Sugar quill. Want one?"

"I don't know. It won't taste lilke spagetti, will it?"

"It's just sugar," Louis promised, sucking on his. They each took one.

"I love wizard candy," Percy declared. "Except for those jellybean things." Jason and Piper nodded in agreement. Just then, Rachel ran over.

"Louis, Thalia, there you are. We need to go. McGonnagal said students are getting suspicous, and if we don't leave soon we'll miss our flight."

"Flight?" Thalia asked, suddenly alert. "Nuh-uh. I flew here, I'm not flying back."

"Thalia-" Louis began, but Thalia shook her head.

"I'm not going on a plane." she said firmly. Jason sighed and stepped formard. Thalia stepped backward. "Jason, don't you dare-" But Jason had already lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"C'mon, 'lil sis. You'll be fine," he promised.

"I'm older then you! Now put me down!" Thalia protested.

"You're eternally fifteen. I'm twenty-two," he reminded her. "That makes me older."

"I look fifteen. Technically, I'm, like, thirty."

"Oh, gods. If you guys weren't leaving, this could go on for hours," Piper told Louis.

"We'll IM you and explain why Thalia can now turn people purle later," Rachel promised, hugging both her and Percy.

"Wait, what?" Piper asked. "When did-"

"I'll explain that later," Percy told her as Louis and Rachel left.

Thalia put up a fight the entire way to the airport. She had taken off the dress, and was now only wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, but the enchantment was still holding out. She still looked amazing, with the make-up, nails, hair annd heels. For the first half of the ride she had just fought with them, complaining about how it wasn't fair, but now she seemed to be taking a different approach.

"It's not safe," she was saying. Nico looked like he was going to start banging his head against the window. "My dad wont be happy. I mean, we have three children and two legacy's of Hades about to get on a plane! We'll be shot out of the sky for sure!"

"What?" Bianca asked, her head snapping up.

"Don't worry. Zeus won't shoot the plane down with Thalia in it," Nico promised.

"You're positive?" Lily asked, sounding slightly freaked out. Louis couldn't blame her.

"Ninety-five percent," Nico told them.

"Only ninety-five?" Rose asked. "I'm not getting on that plane unless you are one-hundred percent sure..."

"He's not. Because Zeus knows that, as his daughter, I have the ability to fly and cannot be harmed by lightning. In other words, I have garenteed survival. So dad can shoot down the plane, kill all of you, all without worrying about hurting his only known, and favorite, demigod daughter."

"There is know bloody way in h-"

"Hades," Thalia told him.

"-In Hades that I am getting on that plane," Albus declared.

"For once, I'm with Al," Scorpius agreed. Nico groaned.

"We are not going to die! Thalia's just trying to freak everyone out so she doesnt have to get on the plane."

"It's working," Louis muttered. Thalia, having heard him, smirked.

"Um, Nico..." Hazel began, frowning.

"Oh, gods, not you too!" Nico complained. "We are at the airport already! And we don't have another way to get to England!"

"Nico, it was safe. Was. But now Thalia said all that. Zeus probably heard her. It's note safe anymore. Besides, it's not like you wanted to go on the plane. We hate planes as much as Thalia." Nico sighed, knowing she was right.

"Then how will we get to England?"

"A boat?" Rose suggested. Hazel frowned at the idea.

"It'll take to long."

"I have an idea," Louis piped up. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Side-along Apparation." Rachel, Nico and Hazel looked slightly confused.

"What's that?"

"It would work," Thalia said slowly, ignoring her cousins and friend. "But no one here can Apparate."

"No," Louis agreed. "But Teddy and Victoire can. If we do that thing, with the mist, they can come and get us."

"Lou, that's... That's actually a great idea," Rose said, sounding surprised. Lorcan and Lysander snickered.

"Don't sound so surprised," Louis huffed.

"We need water," Rachel said. "Is there a car wash near here?"

"I think we passed one." Thalia said, pointing in the right direction. Nico followed her directions, and they went off to call Teddy and Victiore.


End file.
